


The Gift

by Basched



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: The Judge Magister is ordered to take some leave but as a special occasion is approaching, Basch has to find a gift befitting the Queen of Dalmasca.  Don't know if their friends will help much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> Right now I'm torn. Actually physically torn between wanting to play Final Fantasy 12 Zodiac Age or write new or continue the fics I've done on this fandom. It bring back memories of before, when I first posted up fanfiction because this was where it started for me. This fandom! I've missed it so much! 
> 
> Well as I still can't decide what to do (play/write) I'm transferring some of my old fics to AO3. This one is a favourite, I hope you will like it too. Cheers! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------

"You asked to see me, my lord?"

Larsa looked up from his desk and endless paper work and saw the Judge standing to attention just mere inches from him. He was startled, for he hadn't heard the door open. He certainly didn't hear the big metal clunk of his boots on the floor. 

The floor. How was it that Basch never made a scratch on this wood polished surface? How was it that Basch kept appearing out of nowhere?

"Erm…when did I…?" Larsa pointed at the door with a puzzled frown.

"I knocked for quite a while. When I got no reply I became concerned." Basch clasped his hands in front of him. "I see that there was no need for concern. You were simply wrapped up in your work."

"It gets more every day." Larsa shoved the papers aside, a little too harshly as they fell off the edge. With a huge reluctant sigh, Larsa got up and began to pick up the papers, pausing midway as something came to mind. Larsa beamed happily at his Judge Magister. "I've remembered why I called you here! Are you looking forward to it?"

"My lord?" There was a clang of the metal helm when Basch's head tilted quizzically to the side. Larsa sighed and plonked the papers back on his desk, before sitting back down.

"Today is important…is it not?"

_Clang._ Basch moved his head again in confusion.

"Not that I recall, my lord. I have a few errands to run, some paper work of my own and inspections of the new recruits are…"

"Basch…aren't you forgetting something?"

_Clang. Clang._ The armour, unlike the many times before, when he didn't hear it, was now becoming an irritating sound. Larsa steepled his fingers together and forced a smile.

"We had talked about this day…"

_Clang. Clang. Clunk._ Clunk? 

Larsa saw that Basch had shifted nervously on his feet, the boots must have scuffed that floor, but still, the floor shined perfectly. How did he manage it?!

"It's your holiday." Larsa continued. "You have been over worked and we both agreed…"

"You actually ordered me, sire."

"Very well…I ordered you to take some time off. I even suggested this day and the rest of the week and I would have thought you would be out of that armour and in some civilian clothes."

"These are my civilian clothes."

_Clang. Clang._

Larsa rolled his eyes. Yes it was rare for Basch to wear anything other than his Judge's armour, but Larsa had seen him in plain clothes before. Basch was getting too used to wearing this black metal shell. 

"I simply meant that you might want to wear something more comfortable, Basch. Something that doesn't make a noise?"

"Very well. I shall change as soon as I get back to my quarters."

Thank the gods. Larsa could feel a headache coming on. Was it because of the endless demands from the politicians, the constant stress, and strain he was put under? The armour of the Judges had never gotten to him before, so why did those little clangs berate him so?

"Have you thought of what you were going to do on your holiday?" Larsa allowed a more sincere smile to form on his mouth. He even stood up and walked round to the front of the desk and as he did so his heel scraped along the floor. The mark was a sore sight to see. (Dammit!)

"Not really, my Lord." Basch replied. "I thought that I might take a trip out to the Tchita Uplands, hone my sword skills, spend some time alone camping under the stars…"

Alone? Really?

"Erm…you want to spend your holiday on your own?"

"I tend to spend most of my holidays on my own. Does that trouble you, Lord Larsa?"

"Not at all…I was thinking you might actually enjoy a nice shopping trip. Rabanastre has a wonderful range of fine shops…"

_Clang clang, clunk…screech._

That was the sound of discomfort from Basch's armour. Larsa already imagined the look of horror on the older man's face when he realized what time of year it was, what special day was coming up. 

"Tell me, Basch…" Larsa decided to be a little more direct. "How long has it been since you've visited Rabanastre?…or to be even more precise, how long has it been since you walked the palace corridors?"

_Screech…Screechy…Screech._

Basch was very uncomfortable.

"Erm…it has been a while, my lord." came his muffled voice from behind the horned helm.

"How long, Basch?" 

"That would be four years, seven months, two weeks, two days, nine hours, thirty-five minutes, and forty-three seconds since I have been in Rabanastre's royal palace last."

Did he remember the time exactly? Larsa smiled. For Basch to be so precise was a clear cut sign that he missed Dalmasca, he missed Rabanastre and more importantly the Queen. Larsa had seen Ashe a few times in the past month, but Basch had made himself elusive all the time. His absence during the Queen's visits had disheartened her.

It baffled the little Emperor as to why his protector and guardian would shy away so much from the land and the woman he clearly missed... with whom he clearly had feelings for.

"You are aware it is Ashelia's birthday in a couple of days?"

_Screechy._

"I am aware. I will send her a card, of course."

The card. 

The same birthday card he sent every year. 

It was a plain white card with gold Happy Birthday written on the front and "From Basch" inside. He would slip in a note, telling the Queen of how he was and what he had been up to. The note would be extremely formal and would blather on about training, day to day duties and immensely boring trivia that Ashe would never like. It seemed as if Basch made himself sound so boring on purpose. Larsa really couldn't understand it. 

"Just a card will not do." Larsa hated the thought of Ashe having to open a card exactly the same as all the others. "Why don't you go to Rabanastre and get her a present? Something nice, thoughtful and meaningful. Tell her you care…rather than bore her to death."

"I…I cannot, lord." Basch bowed his head, the helm surprisingly didn't make a single sound. "I am not…I don't know…what if she doesn't like it?"

As opposed to the cards he sends? This man was in more trouble than Larsa thought.

"Get some help… Penelo has expressed her wishes to see you in her own letters… I'm sure she could assist you."

"Will you be seeing the Queen on her birthday?"

"Of course, she is having a party to celebrate. Did you not get her invitation?" 

_Screechy screech screech._

He must have. Ashelia always sent him one. Basch really must be scared of seeing her again. Perhaps it's because he still feels guilty for leaving her? Larsa knew that something had to be done. When Basch still didn't reply, but instead looked to the open window, the helm looking sad and despondent, Larsa knew he had to make a big decision. 

"Well, you are going, this year, Judge Magister." The use of his formal title made Basch stand to attention and the armour again made such noises that Larsa's teeth hurt. "Go and pack. No armour, plain clothes will suffice. I have to finish off here first, so I will meet you in Rabanastre for the party in two days. Drace and Zargabath will stay and escort me when I'm finished. You have your orders."

_Clang._

"Aye…my Lord… and thank you."

If Basch had been like a ghost when he entered, stealthy and silent in his steps, he certainly wasn't when he left. His body must have been so tense and worried, that every possible sheath of metal that made up his armour groaned and scraped together with ear piercing drones. Larsa was so glad when the door shut, his ears were throbbing but he was pleased. (Still, the floor was unscathed by the metal boots. It was a mystery to Larsa as to how it was covered in scuff marks.)

He returned to the chair behind his desk and took a clean sheet of paper from one of the drawers. He then began to write.

_Dearest Penelo,_

_It took some convincing, but he is going. Why don't you meet him at the aerodrome? Warning, he doesn't like the idea of it, so I would curb your enthusiasm a little. Hope this letter sees you well and that your excursion with Basch will be a success. Though don't take Vaan, or Balthier for that matter. Their contributions to the Queen's birthday presents in previous years, were only slightly better than Basch's card. Though Fran would be a great aid._

_I look forward to seeing you at the party._

_As ever, yours faithfully,_

_Larsa._


	2. The Horrors of Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelo knows exactly why Basch needs to find a gift for Ashe.

Basch hated it. He detested the crowds, the picky and snooty shop assistants and the lack of manners people had when they shopped. Penelo wasn't like them, but she did have this tendency to be extremely over zealous at times. She came from humble origins such as himself and knew she didn't need everything they looked at, but there was a lusting in her eyes at some of the boots, gowns, and clothes.

Meeting her upon his arrival in Rabanastre was a happy sight. The twenty-year-old had grown surprisingly tall and still maintained her thin petite figure, her long golden blonde hair flowed well past her waist and she didn't seem to have lost any of her charming and almost innocent personality.

Though, Basch didn't remember Penelo talking as much.

She had done this loud screechy thing in his ear as she flung her arms around his neck and throttled him with her impressive strength. She then went into a long stream of babbles about how great it was to see him _"You're going grey! So sexy!"_ how Ashe had missed him, how Vaan was being a pain in the bum, that Fran was busy and unable to attend and in general terms, everything was _"hunky dory!"_

"So! You want to find something nice for Ashe?!" Penelo stretched her back and swung her arms in a teasing manner. "It's got to be really special, being as it's coming from you."

"Why?" asked Basch trying not to show that he really did understand. 

"You care about her…right?" Penelo grinned as she gave him a little nudge with her elbow. "You... have feelings for her, yeah?"

"Penelo…"

"Aw rubbish, Basch! You care more deeply for the Queen than the rest of us! It's plain to see on your face when someone mentions her name, oh and when you're not wearing that foulness of a helm! I remember the time, before you left when your armour used to make this horrible screechy and clunking sound whenever she walked in the room…You don't fool me! Neither of you does!"

Was it the scorching heat of the Dalmascan summer or his embarrassment that now swathed his cheeks with a deep crimson red?

"Neither of us?"

"You think she doesn't feel the same for you?!" 

Basch opened his mouth, but Penelo wasn't going to listen to anything he tried to deny. 

"None of you fooled me," she said grabbing hold of his arm "not for one minute! Now, you and I have work to do and I know just where to start! " 

Penelo then dragged Basch away into the busy centre of Rabanastre.

 

\------------------------------

 

He swore that if one more assistant came up to them and asked if they needed any help, Basch would lose patience. Penelo had pulled from the racks, endless dresses and was laying them out before him in a spread.

"Hey!" She giggled as she picked up a beautiful red silk item. "I swear that those women over there think _you're_ the one who's going to try on the dress."

Two middle aged Hume women (nobles of some kind) were glaring at him with distaste. 

Basch smiled politely at them and whispered to Penelo. "Alas, it's not my style."

"Something with a flowery pattern perhaps?" Peneo teased. 

Basch chuckled and was about to say how nice the red dress was when like a frantic bee, Penelo put it back down and scrambled through the rest of her choices. She kept muttering under her breath what Ashe would look great in and on more than one occasion she said how great she would look in them.

There were too many people in this shop. Basch tried to ignore the continuous cries of "You don't have it in my size?!" and "Why doesn't it come in other colours?!" but a mighty headache was brewing. Being here was mightily uncomfortable, and bless Penelo but she wasn't seeing it. Basch physically wanted to run from here... maybe find a weapon shop instead? 

Penelo abandoned him when she found something to try on herself, so when she disappeared into the changing rooms, Basch was sitting on the chair, cut off from the exits and wishing he had never come.

Basch was a lone man in the middle of a storm. Angry and afraid.

"Are you okay there, sir?"

Basch turned round, with every intent of screaming profanities at the grinning and groveling woman in front of him. The words were already in his head, the loss of patience and control was allowing his anger to boil. This wasn't him! He'd been tortured and held a prisoner for two years and as a result, he'd been a little bit pissed off, so how could one shop assistant annoy him so much?

Basch tried to curb his anger. It didn't help when the woman asked the question again.

"Sir? Can I help at all, sir?"

_"I am fine thank you!"_ he bellowed. His roaring deep voice brought a deadly silence to the whole of the shop. Everyone was stunned and looking at him with either amused smiles or deadly and disgusted frowns. Basch saw that the Shop assistant looked quite upset that he had yelled. He calmed himself down with a few breathing exercises he knew and forced a smile. "I am…just…waiting."

Penelo came rushing out of the changing room at the sound of Basch's booming voice, fearing the worst.

"I thought a fight had started!" she laughed. "Hey! What do you think of this?!"

Penelo was wearing a long dark blue dress which trailed on the floor. A single black rose was embroidered in detailed stitching on the edge of where her breasts were struggling to stay in. A long stem entwined all the way around the dress and her body. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, but Basch was picturing Ashelia wearing it. He could totally see the Queen wearing that dress and it was giving him thoughts that he knew he would berate himself for later.

"Isn't this great?!" Penelo cried as she twirled round. "I know where there is a shop that sells shoes to match!"

"Ahhh…this is so sweet." said the shop lady. "This is so wonderful. It's not often we get fathers coming in here with their daughters."

Basch had never run so quickly in his life.

 

\-------------------------------

It was late afternoon and Basch still had nothing. Penelo had come away with some new boots, but even by this time, her enthused spirit for shopping had died out.

"Well…that wasn't very productive," she said as they slumped down at a table outside the Sandsea. "We looked everywhere Basch! There were some lovely things the Queen would have wanted why didn't you chose any of it?"

How could he make a decision? The number of choices was ridiculous and in his opinion unnecessary. The perfumes had made his eyes water and sting and some of them still tasted in his mouth. When the drinks came, the pint of ale vanished quickly, but still, the perfume stuck in his throat.

The jewelry looked too cheap or was horribly overpriced and tacky, but nothing seemed to be the right sort of thing a Knight could give to a Queen. He absolutely refused to go into the lingerie shop, but even waiting outside as Penelo looked around, was a horrible experience.

"You're stressed." Penelo sighed.

"A little. Yes."

"Larsa wasn't kidding when he said you didn't like shopping." Her hand reached across the table and lovingly touched his fingers. "Basch…why don't you speak about your feelings towards Ashe?"

This wasn't a conversation he wanted, but he knew Penelo wouldn't back off.

"It is not my place nor is it appropriate." he said with a heavy sigh. "Therefore to send her a gift with too much meaning and sentiment would overstep my status and boundaries. Though her majesty sees me as a friend…I do not…cannot have that luxury. The distance needs to be maintained. I am still bound by my oaths as a Knight and I cannot have any feelings other than the loyalty and devotion I already hold."

"Is that why you send her those really dull birthday and Christmas cards?"

"The queen thinks them dull?"

"They are soooo dull, Basch. It's as if you don't have a personality. You do and your love for Ashe still exists no matter what you try to convince yourself of otherwise! We know better! So why do you make yourself suffer?"

"I have never suffered as much…not even when I was in prison…then when that lady hit me with her bag outside the lingerie shop."

"You are trying to change the subject, Basch." said Penelo as she tried hard to stifle her laugh.

"She said that I was a pervert and something heavy in her bag hit me really hard!"

"Stop this, Basch!" Penelo still giggled at the old woman hitting Basch with her shopping bag, but he was avoiding the question. "Don't try and squirm your way out of it! You are making excuses! Giving Ashe a sentimental gift is not going to cause outrage in the council or upset the public! You're just afraid."

Maybe he was, but still, he was right. A Queen could never be with a Knight such as himself.

"Afraid? Is that what you really think?" he asked, his tongue briefly flapping at the god awful taste of perfume still clinging to it. The second drink didn't do too much to help either.

Penelo was just about to tell him what she really thought when there was a huge crash from inside the tavern. The people in the street gathered round to try and listen, but none of them ventured any closer for fear of getting involved.

"Oh bollocks!"

"I beg your pardon!" Basch never heard such language from Penelo.

"Sorry…it's Balthier's word of the week and he's been too much of an influence on Vaan. What day is it today?"

"Wednesday…I think."

"Oh, boll-oh poo! Basch, did you bring your weapon?"

Do the Yensa shit in sand?

The Zodiac spear was already unclasped from his back and Penelo had a small dagger in her hands. The two of them braced themselves to go in, but there wasn't any need. The doors flew open and a very familiar sight staggered out before them.

He was swaying from side to side, clutching a bottle firmly in one hand and a handkerchief in the other. He was also laughing.

"I'm okay!" he cried with a drunken slur. "Seriously! I just fell over…but I'm okay!"


	3. Avoiding the crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone and everything keep barging into Basch.

"Will he be okay?" asked Penelo.

Basch almost fell over as Balthier latched onto his white shirt and fell to his bed. Basch stopped himself from toppling over by wrenching the younger man's fingers off one of the few shirts Basch owned that wasn't made of metal. Balthier was a little drunk, but he had still been capable of walking. Most of the time.

"I am fine!" The Sky pirate said as he buried his head beneath one of his pillows. "I need a little rest and then I'll be back to work!"

Basch looked at the crumpled cotton shirt he was wearing. Balthier had nearly ripped it a couple of times as he tried to hold on and there were some smutty alcohol finger prints on the sleeves. The waft of alcohol now hung around him but the horrible scent of the perfume had gone. For which Basch was grateful.

"I thought you said you couldn't come with us because you were busy." said Penelo, addressing the tall Viera standing with her arms crossed in the doorway, rather than Balthier.

"It is not what you think," said Fran, her soft voice still sounded godly to Basch. She hadn't changed at all over these years. There was not a wrinkle on her face or imperfection on her skin, the fur on her tall ears still shone with a youthful healthy glow, she looked amazing as always.

"Thanks to Balthier, he and I are now able to go and hunt one of the toughest marks open to fiend hunters. The reward is quite…substantial and no one has ever managed to defeat it. We are confident in our success. However…Captain…you appear to have a much more difficult task ahead of yourself."

Basch's mouth hung open in shock. Fran knew as well?

"The gift for the Queen." A sly and rare smile came to Fran's lips. "From a Knight so enamored…"

"I am not enamored!"

"From a Knight besotted with his Queen, this gift to celebrate the day of her birth must be exact and true."

"I am not besotted…"

"Infatuated? Smitten? Or more precisely…in love with?"

She was teasing him. Fran was actually trying to get him to openly declare his feelings for Ashe, (no doubt Penelo had been talking to her) but Basch wasn't going to fall prey to her Viera wiles. No more so than any hot blooded male already did at the sight of her.

"In love with, is far too inappropriate." said Basch sternly.

Fran and Penelo gave each other a look which said: _But it is right._

"You both know that it is impossible for me to…"

"Excuses again!" Penelo moaned. "Why do you keep denying it?"

"Perhaps, we should just accept that he won't reveal his feelings for the Queen and help him find a present for her," said Fran. "As best we can.

"That would be more beneficial." said Basch bowing his head in gratitude.

"Then I shall take you to the Muthru Bazaar. We shall find what Ashe might like there."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The Muthru Bazaar, a market of stalls selling wares of such variety that Basch it found even more perplexing than the shops of the city. It was packed in close together and even in the later hours of the day, people still came here in crowds. Strange foods cooked on open stoves, scenting the hot sticky air with aromas to make even the fullest man still lust to gorge. There were cries of the stall owners shouting above the buzz of the shopper's chatter and somewhere music played.

Basch had been here several times, he hated it then and he did so now. He felt so uncomfortable, as every step he took, someone managed to knock against him. Though Fran, on the other hand, seemed to be able to clear a path for her, no one dared to get in her way. She strolled casually along the narrow aisles, her dark red eyes scrutinizing every stall they passed and still not a single person touched her in this mayhem.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked as a group of excited children ran around her and into Basch. Each child just laughed and sped on through the crowds. Instantly after, a Seeq barged into Basch, sending him in a full turning circle on staggering feet. Then, a Hume woman caught his arm with her shoulder. He growled in frustration.

"Not really," he said. His eye caught a weapons stall and for a moment he longed to browse the fine display of swords and spears…the only true shopping he did like. For that distraction, a small Moogle collided with his shins. With a squeak of a startled _Kupo!_ the Moogle carried on.

"Do you know what Ashe is fond of?" Fran asked. A group of large Bangaa, (in midst of a conversation and in their own little world) completely avoided the Viera, but instead caught Basch on either side of him. This was getting ridiculous.

"Erm…"

"Other than armaments?"

Basch had no idea. He had known Ashe all her life, he had been her protector and Knight since she was a child and for the life of him, he couldn't think of one thing that she liked. It infuriated him and he was angered even more when a man stumbled and spilled his hot cup of Rabanastre Jav all over him.

The man apologized, but then only began to complain about how much gil he had wasted and walked away. Basch felt the liquid soak through his shirt and scorch his skin, yet he prided himself on not screaming in immense fury. His breaking point was close.

"This will be a problem," said Fran totally oblivious to the constant bumps and knocks Basch was receiving. "How can a gift be exact for the Queen when you do not know what she likes? Or if you don't even want to admit that you…"

"This was not my idea." A woman's huge bundle of bags clouted against his back.

"There are many rare items here," Fran announced as the same bundle of bags from the woman missed her completely. "Books…jewellery, scents and perfumes…ornaments…is there nothing that catches your eye?"

How could anything catch his attention, when everyone seemed to be catching him? A couple of teens rudely shoved him aside, straight into the path of another Seeq who was in a rush. That collision sent Basch staggering straight into the wooden table of one of the stalls.

"Hey!" cried the owner. "Watch it, fella!"

The breaking point was approaching.

"Perhaps this will please Ashelia," said Fran as she picked up a beautiful and intricate glass carving of a flower. The very flower than the Queen was named after. Basch was tempted. It would make a very fitting gift but deep down and for some unknown reason a memory stirred.

On some quiet summer nights, the young princess had made Basch tell her stories and he recalled how happy she was when he did so. Ashe would listen so intently through many hours of tales only to have him repeat her favourites once he had done so. Basch now struggled to remember what ones she had liked. Damn his memory and damn the cart that clipped his ankles as it trundled by.

"Captain?"

Fran asked him again and Basch looked more closely at the glass ornament. It was very beautiful, it captured everything that Ashe was…but it wasn't right. He felt it.

Basch also felt something poke him hard in the back. He spun around and saw that a tiny hume man was struggling with an arm full of spears. The weight of them was causing him to turn and every time he did, the spears impacted against the poor Captain.

_Whack. Thud. Whack._

"I am standing right here!" Basch yelled. The hume man became frantic with worry and apologized, but he wouldn't stay still and so the spears hit Basch again and again.

_Whack. Thud. Thud. Whack._

Fran, as usual, was not touched at all, despite the fact she was standing right next to him.

The breaking point was reached.

 

\---------------------------------

"He did what?!"

Penelo wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or be totally horrified by what Fran had told her. She looked at Basch in the next room, her hands trembling around her mouth.

He had taken his shirt off and Penelo could see new cuts and scrapes bleeding on his back, chest, and arms. He was tending to them as best he could, but Penelo couldn't ignore the heavy frown on his face. She had never seen Basch angry before and to hear what happened at the Bazaar made her worry.

"He snapped them all." said the Viera. "His behaviour was….alarming. It was not like him."

"Basch completely lost it, grabbed those spears and snapped them all?" Penelo couldn't believe it.

"With his bare hands."

"Oh my god!"

Fran nodded.

"The owner of the spears was extremely upset for he feared that Basch would do the same to him. Fortunately for him, Basch decided to leave the Bazaar. It wasn't easy for him…it wasn't until after he was swarmed by an escaped flock of Chocobo chicks that he finally managed to get out. Penelo…I know the Emperor Solidor suggested this for him, but perhaps…it wasn't the wisest of ideas."

Penelo knew that Fran was right, but her desire to finally get the Queen and Knight together was stronger than Basch's immense fear and hatred of shopping. The gift had to be found, Ashe and Basch's joining together had to happen. In the end, Basch would thank her for this.

"Ladies…perhaps you should leave this matter to me?"

Balthier appeared out of nowhere. He looked a little worn, but that grin on his mischievous but handsome face was now one of clear sobriety.

Penelo recalled the words Larsa had written in his letter.

_Don't take Vaan or Balthier for that matter. Their contributions to the Queen's birthday presents in previous years, were only slightly better than Basch's card._

Penelo had always thought Larsa wrong with that statement. Balthier's presents for Ashe had been so much worse.


	4. Friendly Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthier to the rescue?

After yesterday's harrowing experience in Muthru, Basch decided to take a break from danger and risking his life. So he went out into the Estersand and decided to battle a few fiends instead.

This was so much better. With the Zodiac spear in his hand and the fiends on the receiving end, Basch truly felt at ease. No drooling shop assistants, just wolves. No screaming women fussing about prices, just cockatrices. The crowded Muthru had been a horrible and terrible experience, but now as Basch finished off the Gnoma Entite with ease (were those things slacking?) he was starting to forget that the market even existed.

Here was where he was best, at peace and at one with himself. Here, he didn't mind being injured because these fiends didn't know any better. You knew where you were with fiends.

Basch turned around and saw that another wolf had emerged from over the sand dune. The spear spun in the Knight's gloved hands, twirling around his body and head in an impressive display of preparing for battle.

However, before Basch could even swing the spear round to connect with the wolf's head, there was a gun shot.

The wolf howled and died. Someone had disturbed his peace.

"Thought I would find you here."

Basch turned around and sure enough, there was Balthier still clutching his smoking gun.

"Balthier. What can I do for you?" Basch asked as he clipped his spear onto his metal armour. The Sky Pirate laughed.

"Thought I would lend my assistance in your charming little hobby, but it looks like you've got the whole of the Dalmascan sands under control. Would you care to join me for a drink back in the Sandsea?"

An alarm went off in Basch's head. That look upon the young man's face appeared to be hiding something, a plan or scheme…the glint in his dark eyes suddenly spelled trouble. Balthier had never asked Basch to join him for anything (granted they hadn't seen each other for four years), but it was something the twenty-six-year-old would never do. There must be a catch. It dawned on him.

"No. I am not going shopping with you, Balthier."

"I never said anything about shopping."

"What did Penelo say to you?"

The pirate chuckled an amused snigger.

"A lot. Quite a lot actually. She can get quite impassioned about certain things…suffice to say I was unable to refuse the young lady's orders. However, I am just as you when it comes to going about such pesky tasks as gift shopping. Though I think that you might like what I have in store."

"I must decline, Balthier. I have no wish to…"

"Ashe would be so disappointed if you didn't get her anything."

_Screechy scree-Eee ECH._

"I have no desire to…disappoint her majesty. But after yesterday…"

"The queen would be deeply upset, I'm sure."

_Screeeech. Screech. Screechy._

Would there be no peace for Basch? The thought of having to trawl around the shops of the city made his stomach tighten and the invigorating sweat he had built up through battle had now changed to a cold drenching dread.

Balthier's smile was even more characteristically smug. If such a thing could have been possible.

"If you would allow me to lend my assistance, I promise you, this will be a retail experience you won't dislike."

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter. Do I?"

"We rarely do when it concerns the ladies. So…what say you?"

"Aye." Basch's voice was filled with reluctance. "I shall join you. For a short while."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The ale went down rather smoothly. Basch put the empty mug on the table and wiped the froth from his lips with his hand. Balthier had taken to sipping his slowly, as there was still half in his own tankard.

From the moment they got back from the deserts, the two men had gone straight to the tavern and sat out side with their drinks. They didn't talk, they just enjoyed the warmth of the sun and reveled in the coolness of their ales. However, Basch was confused. This was shopping? This was what Balthier had in mind to do for the rest of the day? No…his mind was suspicious as to the motives of this man and Basch was waiting for the moment when Balthier would take him to another precinct of consumer hell.

There was that mischievous grin again, but it was directed more to the group of hume women strolling past. The five blonde beauties were scantily clad, as was only practical for everyone with weather like today, but no one could deny they were beautiful. They were Dalmascan nobility, they cried for attention. Balthier was giving them 100 of his.

The women gazed around at their surroundings, some were fascinated and enthralled at being here, the others not as much. All of them did notice the two handsome men sitting in the Sandsea garden. They were certainly intrigued by such an odd pair, but the attraction in their eyes was followed by smiles and giggles when Balthier waved back at them. Unfortunately for Balthier, the ladies didn't stop, but as they walked away, one kept gazing back over her shoulder.

"What did you think of those lovely women, Basch?" asked the pirate, his gaze watching the gentle swaying of their bottoms as they left. "Such radiant beauty, did you not think?"

Basch bobbed his head and uttered a deep "hmmm". Balthier shook his head and sighed with a bitter disappointment.

"Did you even look at them?"

"I am sure they were lovely."

"One of them was looking at you!"

Basch shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp of his ale.

"You didn't look at them? Now I am surprised. Oh...perhaps _they_ are more to your liking?" Balthier pointed to a different group, four hume men, without their shirts on, were conversing outside of Batahan's place, arguing and laughing over something they'd purchased. "Or is what I've heard about Landisians not true then?" 

Basch grunted. "It is true." 

Balthier grinned. "Indeed. So how come, you being from Landis after all, you are so suppressed? Looking at other women--or men--you get..."

_Screech. Clang._

The table wobbled slightly.

Balthier held out his arms and shrugged. "You've gone all clangy and screechy! Why is that?" 

"My people are well known for their open ways, but it does not mean we are all as carefree about who we love or how we love," Basch responded, gruffly. "You should be understanding to that, as Landisians are."

Balthier stifled a laugh and knew that he had made the Judge uncomfortable. Which was the whole purpose of this outing. Balthier wasn't going to press anymore, at least he thought he wasn't when he spied a young woman in her mid-twenties, walking past. She was in plain clothes, but as Dalmascan fashion didn't cover much it didn't matter because she was stunning. She had the same silver blonde hair, it hung about her shoulders and the way the woman walked and smiled, oh she was a spitting image. 

Balthier nudged Basch to gain his attention. Making the Judge Magister look up, Balthier nodded in the woman's direction. The table wobbled again. 

_Screeeeeech!_

Good. Basch had noticed the same as he. Balthier leaned in closer and offered the rest of his beer to Basch. He cleared his throat and whispered the words which would make the older man even more awkward.

"She looks like Queen Asheila…does she not?"

_Screechy. Clung. Clank. Clink. Thud._ Balthier knew he had hit the mark. So he continued.

"Her hair is longer mind…but she certainly has the figure…uncanny resemblance! Look! The curves were all in the right places! By the gods... that is a bosom you could lose yourself in. I'd wager the Queen's is just as so, yes?"

_Screech!_

The table tipped, almost on the verge of turning over completely.

"Is this going to take much longer?" growled Basch suddenly. "Is this what you really planned? To vex me so?!"

Balthier propped his feet casually on the railings that segregated the beer garden from the street. He clasped his hands behind his neck and started the next stage of his plan.

"Forgive me. How long has it been since you've actually partaken in any sexual activities, with man or woman?" 

There was a deep growl from the older man. Balthier coughed and tried to suppress his amused grin. He knew the answers to his questions, he could see it in Basch's eyes, but it was best to continue with the plan. 

"I digress. Penelo and Fran have told me that you need to get a meaningful and appropriate gift for the Queen. Well, that's all well and true, but you needn't go fretting and injuring yourself by visiting every single shop or market stall. There is only one place to go to get something for a lady."

"There is?" A wave of relief washed over Basch's face. "Then let us go there."

"There's no rush."

"We will go now."

"Very well, but believe me, you really won't need to go anywhere else! This shop has everything you will ever want and I've brought the Queen's previous birthday and Christmas presents there. They've never let me down. "

A pleased smile drifted across Basch's face.

"That is good to know."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Barman! Two ales! As quick as you can! Keep them coming!"

The little Moogle propped the tankards on the top in a blink of an eye and it's little paw peeked up from behind the bar awaiting the gil. Balthier shoved a bag into the barman's paw and it squeaked in a giddy happiness.

Balthier then picked up the tankards and cautiously made his way back to the table. Basch's frowning eyes never wavered from the Sky Pirate, even when the ale was placed in front of him. Balthier took a long drag on his own before sitting down.

The table wobbled. (Why did they always find the wobbly ones?!)

It was a good fifteen minutes of agonizing silence between the two men. Balthier knew that the knight was angry, his face hadn't stopped coursing a fuming red since they had walked into the shop. In fact, the only sound that had emanated from Basch was the constant screeches from his armour.

He didn't even touch his beer.

"You don't want it?" asked Balthier nodding to the still full tankard. He got no reply.

A further ten minutes went by, but Balthier knew what to do. He had to wait for Basch to start this conversation off. A couple of times, Basch did open his mouth to speak, but he would only close it and clench his gloved fist in frustration.

Eventually, the silence was broken.

"That…that shop…" he stammered.

"Yes?"

"You go there?"

"All the time."

"You purchase the Queen's presents from such a place?"

"Of course. Only the best for her majesty Ashelia Dalmasca."

There was a growl. It was more feral and challenging than any fiend could muster.

"Are you sure you're from Landis, my good man?! There is nothing wrong with those items, Basch," said Balthier. "Those wares are there to help accentuate what is a very natural and beautiful thing…it's nothing to be ashamed of…and Ashe…she quite likes them."

"She…" The fury on the older man's face was replaced by a look of blushing astonishment. "She uses those…things?"

_Screechy!_

"Oh yes…don't you?"

_screeeech!_ Yeah he does, (or did), Balthier could tell. 

"Does she... use them with…someone else?"

There it was. Balthier had been waiting for this moment. Basch was worried that Ashe had someone else. 

"Not that I know of. Jealous are we, Captain?"

"No…not at all." _Clunk._ Liar. "I am merely thinking of Ashelia's well being."

"She is very well if she uses those things."

_Clunk. Clink. Screech. Screechy._

"There…isn't anyone…" Basch cleared his throat and tried to hide the now obvious jealousy in his voice. "The queen has no new suitor…does she?"

"If she does?"

He would be happy for her. He would be extremely happy for her. Basch's hand reached out for his ale and contemplated Ashe finally remarrying. He had thought of this, many times in the past and Basch hated himself for it. The angst and grief of knowing that he would never, could never, be the one to kiss her, to hold her or make love to her…it hurt him every day. But Ashe needed to be happy. It was all that mattered.

It could never be him. It wouldn't be right.

"If she does have a new suitor?" Balthier was fishing for some response from the Knight.

"I would…have to accept it."

"And wallow in your misery. Well, we're certainly in the right place for it."

It took only seconds for the Knight to drain his drink and as soon as the empty tankard hit the table (which wobbled) a small furry hand had quickly replaced it, screeching _"kupo!"_

"I will not allow myself to become disheartened. Though I will have words with you, Balthier." Basch picked up his tankard and watched as Balthier's first drink was replaced by the magic Moogle. "You think that getting a lady such as Asheila, those … kinds of presents… an honorable thing to do?"

_Clang. Clang. Clunk._

Good, thought the Sky Pirate. This was going to be interesting.

"She is a woman and has certain needs. You think she doesn't use those aids? That she shouldn't have the same desires as we do?" 

Basch growled again. 

Balthier sighed. "No, Basch. She doesn't have anyone at the moment."

Basch sighed with utter relief. That's what he was wanting to hear. The beers were cutting through his defenses. Though it had always been easy to know how Basch was feeling by those said annoying armour sounds, his face was normally an expression of complete control. Not so now.

"So without said companionship, do you not think that the Queen would like to indulge in some extra curricular activities?" Balthier wiggled his eyebrows.

_Screechy screech! SCREE!_

"Those…particular items are not something I would give her," Basch grumbled.

Balthier had to bite his tongue at responding to that remark. 

"And what would you give her? Pray tell, Captain Basch!"

_His life. His love. It was all he had to offer._

"Can we talk about something else…something that is not…sex related?"

"That kills most of the conversations I like."

"Can we please, talk about something else, Balthier?"

"Are you sure you're from Landis?" 

"Balthier!!" 

"The weather is quite pleasant…is it not?"

"Aye. It is."

His plan wasn't working. Balthier couldn't believe just how pent up and frustrated this man was. How long had it been since Basch had indulged himself in the arms of someone else?

Too long. Everyone knew that there was no other for him. Basch was so shrouded in his honour and duty for Ashe, that he simply couldn't understand. Life was short, life was hell and full of pain. Why did anything have to stop him from pursuing and courting the Queen?

_"The people love him. He's a hero."_ Balthier recalled some of Penelo's words from yesterday. _"They would be thrilled for him to be by her side, there is no one more perfect for Ashe!"_

Balthier was not normally one to play matchmaker…in fact, he didn't like it at all. But seeing the fortress of a man looking so fragile and broody, did amuse him immensely.

Now, there was only one option left.

"Basch…about this present."

_Clang. Clunk._

"I understand… I have over stepped the boundaries of good taste…which is something I never do. But what do you think you should get Ashe? There must be something."

"I…I shall endeavor to find her the ideal gift."

"Very well."

Balthier braced himself. What he was about to say, probably would upset the whole tavern and not just Basch. He cleared his throat. It had to be done.

"Basch, if you don't want to do anything about this situation between you and Ashe. If you don't want to proposition her…" Balthier took it upon himself to drain the rest of his beverage. Just for the nerves. "Basch…the Queen is a beautiful woman. A true goddess in her stature. She is more than lovely and I think any man or woman would love to bed her. I know I would! So, would you be terribly upset if I tried?"

The table was flung across the street.

The word of the week escaped from Balthier's lips.

"Oh bollocks."

\--------------------------------

 

"What happened?!" cried Penelo, as Fran tended to the bleeding cut and bruise by Balthier's eye.

The pirate waved a dismissive hand.

"Just a bit of friendly rivalry, my dear," he said. The smile just wouldn't leave his face.

"I asked you to take him shopping!" Penelo shook her hand and began to pace the room clutching at her trembling hands. "I asked you to take him somewhere to get a gift and you decided to start a fight with him?!"

"It was much more fun." Balthier cried out in pain as Fran pressed a little too hard on his wound.

"What did you do that caused it?"

"Well…firstly, I took him to Noola's Boutique."

Fran gave her partner a quick shove that nearly toppled him off the seat.

"You took Basch to that store?" Fran sneered. "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"To lower his defenses, Fran. You should've seen the look on his face when we walked through the door! He was gawping like a shocked child and anyone would have thought he didn't know what sex was! Anyone would have thought him to be Archadian, not Landisian, he was that pent up and frigid! I'm glad I didn't show him the back room."

"You took Basch to a sex shop?!" Penelo screamed, hardly believing it. 

"Noola's! It's very reputable!"

"By the god's Balthier! Why? Do you not know Basch...but at all?! Did you not know what he was like when we were trying to restore Dalmasca?! He worships her! He loves Ashe so much that he has only good thoughts, heavenly worshiping love thoughts! Not....." Penelo had to take a deep breath. "What did you say to him?" 

"I told him that's where I got Ashe's presents."

Fran couldn't help but laugh. Penelo was hysterical with rage. She walked up to Balthier and slapped him on the chest.

"You beast!"

"What?! Why?! Noola's is the best! She and all her employees are discreet and all the merchandise is of the highest quality in all of Dalmasca and beyond! Do you know why? Because Noola is from Landis!!!!"

"You would be so heartless as to make Basch feel uncomfortable like that?! He loves Ashe and you have to take a beautiful and romantic situation and throw him into the pit! He needed to be edged _slowly_ into such things!" Both the sky pirates rose their eyebrows at her, puzzled and confused. "I do know about Noolas for crying out loud! I knew I should have listened to Larsa! I'm glad Basch hit you! Shame on you, Balthier! Shame!"

"He didn't hit me in the store." Balthier sighed.

The evil look from the young Penelo was worse than any fiend could give.

"What happened?"

"We had a nice talk. Pleasant enough."

"In the Sandsea, no doubt." said Fran, who strangely enough was still smirking.

"Yes. We had a few beers…as is the manly thing to do. We talked about Ashe…he got all closed off and defensive again, so I did the only thing I could. I said that if Basch wasn't going to do anything about winning the Queen over…I said that I would."

The horror and shock was too much for Penelo. Her face went ashen white and she fell to the floor in a heap. Her mouth hung open, words unable to express the feelings her face was.

Fran clipped Balthier round the head.

"A grave mistake," she said. "You are lucky to be alive. Basch thinks you have dishonored the Queen by saying such things. Why did you do it?"

"To kick him up the backside, Fran." Balthier sighed. "You ladies sneak and plot, subtly try and get a man to admit to feelings he knows he has but doesn't want to express. Your ways would never have worked. I simply angered and embarrassed him enough to knock some sense into him. Right now, he is working his sexual tension off by fighting fiends in the deserts, when he should be doing something about Ashe. However… I would steer clear of him for the moment. He might still be a little tetchy."

"And you said you wanted no part of our plans."

"I was wrong. I wouldn't have wanted to miss all this fun for the world."


	5. The Right Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaan makes Basch a tad bit nervous.

"Damn it!"

The sword he had been using snapped in two on immediate contact with the Saurian's skull. The metal shattered and rendered the weapon almost useless. Though the great beast lay in splattered pieces on the sand (and on Basch's armour), the loss of a decent weapon only made Basch's frustration even worse.

What Balthier had done…what he had said had angered Basch beyond his control. A jealous rage he never knew he had, reared it's ugly head and unleashed a ferocity that had wrecked the Sandsea. He had also inflicted some injuries on the Sky Pirate, but he didn't care. At the time. Now there was only regret and shame.

As the last of his rage was subsiding from the killing of fiends, Basch began to think clearly. For the first time, he was beginning to question his behaviour towards the Queen. Always he was in conflict, between his attraction and love towards her and his devoted duty and the vows he had taken as a Knight. Always, the gentleman in him won out. Always the loyal servant, the trusted soldier and honored ally. His training and everything he was ever taught told him, forced him to keep that distance.

But his body…his core and very being ached for her. A disciplined mind was savaged and ripped apart at the sight of her. After four years, he still could not find the strength to go and see her. He hated to think what she would be like or how he would act.

So it was in this instance, he decided to take Penelo seriously. Ashe's birthday was in a couple of days time. He had to get her something. It would be the one thing that could only come from him. She would know that he cared.

"I want to do this…" he muttered to himself. "I owe it to her."

But first, he had to get another weapon. 

If only he hadn't lost the Zodiac spear. He was devastated after it went missing post the Sandsea bar fight. 

His prized possession since finding it all those years ago, Basch took his Zodiac spear everywhere. Such a powerful weapon, a beautiful one, was found in the cloister of the Highborn in the Verdpale Palace. Rasler's home. His family owned this weapon and after the tragedy that befell Nabudis, it had felt wrong to leave it to fall into decay. Ashe had allowed Basch to have it, she wanted him to have it and so it became his, a remembrance of a great family... Basch's lifelong memory of Rasler. 

As Judge Gabranth it stayed on his back even when he wore his armour. If anything had happened to it, Basch would never forgive himself. There would be trouble to whoever took it and Basch suspected Balthier had something to do with it.

There came a screeching howl from above. Basch looked up and saw a Dive Talon swooping down from the skies. He sighed. He didn't need this now.

The broken sword and hilt were jabbed with minimal effort into the bird fiend's skull. The blood splattered all over his face and the huge winged body collapsed on top of him.

Perhaps a bath might be in order first. If he could get out from under this corpse.

 

\------------------------------

 

"Don't patronize me good, sir," Basch said as he picked up the broken pieces of his sword. "I was told when I purchased this weapon that it was a sturdy piece and it even had the power of the flame embedded into it. This sword couldn't light a candle."

The clerk of the weapons shop was a feeble looking man whose hands couldn't stop shaking. The towering form of Basch before him was certainly a scary sight. So was the blood which still caked the sword. As did the flesh, hair and other gross bits he couldn't identify. The stench wasn't helping either, for other customers were keeping their distance from the counter.

"This Flametounge had nothing wrong with it…sir." said the clerk. "All of Amal's merchandise is of top quality…."

"I know." Basch leaned in close. He still stank of Wild Saurion bile, no matter how many showers he had taken. The clerk leaned away from him. "I know I purchased this sword from here…but I'm guessing it wasn't made by Amal or any of his reputable Smithies."

"You may say that…"

"Do not try and deceive me. I know Amal's blacksmiths and their work is of the highest quality. This was made by none of them."

"Ah..."

"I have the receipt." Basch placed a crumpled (and blood stained) piece of paper on the counter.

"It's got Wolf blood on it."

"Yes. And?"

"No problem, sir. We're sorry for the inconvenience and hope that the weapon didn't fail you in any of your skirmishes…" The man cowered again when Basch made a disapproving growl. "I'm sorry." 

"Not at all."

"We will replace this for you, free of charge, of course! Please feel free to look around Amal's shop and pick an armament more to your liking."

"Thank you."

When Basch turned to face the huge shop filled with weaponry, his rare grin wouldn't leave his face. This was his kind of shopping. If it had anything to do with armour, protectives and things with sharp pointy ends, Basch loved it. He excelled in getting the best deals and he could spend hours in shops such as this.

Even the memory of seeing the Tournesol in the window of an Archadian weapon's shop (Vints!) was a joy for him. He had stood for two hours in that scorching sun just glaring in wonderment at it, but he despaired afterward for not having the gil.

Amal never had any of the great swords, but his stuff was good. Basch was in a never-ending heaven, surrounded by such glorious works of art that he just didn't know where to start looking!

"How much?! You expect me to pay that for this piece of crap?!"

Basch recognized that voice. He turned down one of the aisles and sure enough, there was the young man waving a Lohengrin about in a very disrespectful way.

Vaan had plonked the weapon carelessly back on the rack and was now picking up everything in his vicinity, again thrashing and waving the swords in a reckless and very amateur posture. Had that boy learned nothing from their travels four years past? Treat weapons with respect!

Basch didn't want to gain his attention, for he suspected that Vaan would also be under Penelo's orders to help him. So, he looked towards the spears on the other side of the shop (If anyone had taken his Zodiac!) but he was not quick enough to hide. Not that a tall bulking man like him could.

"Basch!" Vaan cried out, waving a Blood Sword so haphazardly that it nearly knocked a terrified Hume man in the head. "Hey! You're here! You're okay!"

_Barely_

"Vaan. How fares this day for you?"

"Okay…I guess!" Vaan approached Basch and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Thankfully Basch wasn't wearing his armour, only a thin and light white cotton shirt, but Vaan still winced as his fist painfully cracked against Basch's throbbing muscled arm. "I'm looking for something for Ashe's birthday! What about you?"

_Subtle as a bloody brick._

"My Flametounge broke."

"I thought you had the Zodiac spear?" Vaan ignored the astonished gasp from one of the sneaking shop assistants. "Why do you…?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's an awesome weapon, legendary! Pity, it's not sold in a place like this."

"It's one of a kind. There is no other like it in all of Ivalice." Basch replied. "A unique and irreplaceable piece."

"They don't have any more Flametongues here. Whatcha gonna get now?"

The Dragon Whisker looked tempting, as did the Scorpion tail, but Basch didn't care. He was on alert once again. He looked to the bright-eyed young pirate hopeful (he was no Balthier, but both of them tested his patience) and he simply waited for what would be so inevitable. The question about the queen, the pressure to find the gift…to go and shop some more. 

"I need a spare."

"What about the Chaos Blade? Don't you use that?" 

His brother's dual blade. No. Basch couldn't use it, he had tried...but the Chaos Blade never felt comfortable in his hands. Besides, it belonged to Noah. To use it felt wrong. 

"Nay. I cannot. I need a replacement to the Flametongue. A strong and durable piece."

"Oh...sure." Vaan shrugged his shoulders. "Me…I'm looking for a new sword for the Queen. Do you think Ashe would like the Deathbringer or the Runeblade?"

None of those, being as Basch knew she kept the Ultima Blade. Gods, the day Ashe got that sword... Basch sighed in remembrance. She was so beautiful, powerful and magnificent to behold with that sword. She was like the Goddess Ultima herself when she fought with that. 

"She is Ultima." Basch sighed, picturing Ashe in mid-battle wielding the blade.

"She what?" 

Basch coughed and snapped out of his daydream. "She has the Ultima Blade still."

Vaan grinned. "Aw!! Yeah!! Cool! Yeah, she doesn't want to get rid of that, ever!"

"So, no weapons. Would her Majesty not want more…womanly things?"

Vaan screwed his face up in disgust and teenaged "grossed outness."

"What? Go girls shopping?" Vaan didn't like the sound of it. He shuddered. "No thanks! It's a complete waste of time! I hate it!"

"Did not Penelo…?"

"Try and get me to go with you to find the Queen's gift? Oh sure. I said I would…but she doesn't have to know. Right?"

Basch was starting to like this young man more than he thought he would.

"So what is your opinion on the Yagyu dark blade?" asked Basch, pointing to the ninja sword section.

"It's okay…" Vaan bobbed his head in approval. "But I would go for the Katana. They're lighter and easier to sharpen."

"But the ninjas can inflict more damage," Basch replied.

"No more than the Masamune."

"They have one?" A joyful glimmer of hope sparked in Basch's eyes.

"No. They can't order either."

"Shame." The hope faded. "It would be grand to have one."

"Oh yeah! Hey! You know they sell scabbards and sheaths for Ninjas just down the street? They have a sale too!"

"Really?"

"Oh, sure! Wanna take a look?"

"If it's Panamis's place…I have coupons!"

"Excellent!"

 

\-----------------------------

 

They had Demon Shields?!

Basch was impressed. Panamis had certainly shipped in some more substantial goods since he'd last been in here, including the shields Kaiser, Aegis and Venetian. Someone had been working overtime to get these babies!

The Knight never knew what he had become. As soon as he entered these shops, it didn't even occur to him that he was as Penelo, with her clothing stores. Or was that Vaan?

As enthused as Basch was, after a few minutes of talking about which was better, Mirror Mail or Diamond Armour, the knight was once again back to his original opinion of the teen. Vaan was annoying and he wished he'd shut the hell up.

There was no need for so many words. Just look…admire…worship and appreciate. Touch the metal, feel it's strength…feel the loving care with which it was created…get the sense of what this weapon truly meant!

"Hey! Would this look totally cool on me?"

Vaan shoved a huge piece of Dragon mail in Basch's face. The young man could barely lift it, let alone wear it. Basch just barely shrugged his shoulders.

The young eager man went through the whole shop, picking up the armour, shields, and protectives and thrusting them against Basch, whether he wanted it or not. His heaven was slowly falling. The experience was being ruined. The desire to be on his own was starting to overwhelm him once more.

"Aw! Cool!" Vaan shoved past Basch as he tried to inspect the quality of the demon shields. The blonde boy was holding a rare circlet and was jumping for joy as if he was a four-year-old. "How much is it?! Can you see the price list?!"

Basch didn't want to indulge him, but he did indeed look to the board behind the counter. So many items were marked here, the prices were reasonable, but as his eyes gazed down the list he saw something he never expected. No shop ever had one of these.

Ignoring Vaan's continual questions about the circlet, Basch finally remembered the reason he was out here. The memory from his past came back with shocking clarity. The story, Ashe's favourite tale, every word, and line came back to him and Basch's heart soared.

He had found it. The perfect…the one true gift he could ever give her.

"Shopkeep!" His voice bellowed louder than he planned. The Seeq was so startled that he banged hard against the counter.

"Sir. How can I help?"

Basch pointed directly to the item on the list.

"This! How did you acquire such a ware?!"

"Oh." The Seeq saw what Basch pointed at. "This was brought in by a fellow only a few months ago. Poor guy…he was depressed, saddened so that he wept! He didn't want to part with it, but he had no choice. I almost didn't want to take it, for these are so hard to come by! They hold such a deep emotional meaning for everyone! He insisted. I gave him a fair amount of gil for it…"

"I will give you everything I have if you will give this to me," Basch said.

The look he received dashed his hopes.

"I'm sorry, sir. It is no longer available. A woman came by only a few days ago and purchased it."

_No! NO!_

"You have…no others?"

"No. I apologise…I should take it off the board." The Seeq made a saddened whine. "I can also inform you that no one else in the city has it. The only way to obtain it is to…"

"Thank you…" Basch interrupted sharply. "I know where."

He had to leave Rabanastre again. He had to travel a fair way to get this rarity and even then, it wouldn't guarantee he could get it. Basch was more than determined.

_Damn it! If only he had his Zodiac Spear!_

"Hey, Basch…" Vaan's voice squeaked in his ear. "Do you think this Mirror Mail makes me look fat?"


	6. Acquiring Perfection

"Vaan, do you mind where you swing that thing?!"

"Sorry!"

"That's okay… just… try not to kill me in future. Save that for the fiends. All right?"

Vaan nodded and held his sword down at his side.

He and Balthier watched Basch ahead of them, they could just about make him out in the mist dense fog and admired the way the tall knight moved. Every step through these marshes was steady, Basch's Scorpion Tail axe grasped in a strong hold and he was so serious and atoned to what was going on around him. He was a hunter, stalking his prey, stealthy and alert. Yet Balthier noticed a difference in the judge's overall behaviour.

When he had been in the Dalmascan sands, Basch had hunted and killed off the fiends in an excited and fierce determination. There would be traces of a smile on his face as he did so, a satisfied cry as he ended the life of the fiend and upon seeing the carcass of wolves, Basch's head would bob approvingly at his work. Pleased and feeling so much better. He had accomplished something and released whatever grudge or problem he had been feeling. Not so now.

There was sadness in his eyes, the Nabudis wastelands haunted everyone, but Basch was definitely different. Was there a small hint of doubt about this hunt? Did he really want to do this?

"This is hell." Vaan moaned as he took another step forward and sank three more inches into the bog. "I stink, this place stinks, you stink and it's cold! And how does Basch not sink in this stuff? Does he walk on water?"

"What did I say about annoying me, Vaan?" said Balthier as he flicked a piece of boggy grass off his waistcoat.

"Not to do it?"

"Well done." Balthier sighed.

"I'm surprised we were asked to come along. Well… Basch didn't exactly ask you did he?"

"It's impossible to say no to a man who has a Scorpion Tail axe trained at your nether-regions. Although not directly to me, he did mention something about the gift."

"Huh?"

"A story… he mentioned something about a story?"

"What kinda story?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Balthier sighed a frustrated exhalation as he, like Vaan, sank further down into the boggy and slime infested waters. Any deeper and his boots would be flooded and that just wouldn't do. How did Basch remain above all this?

"OI!"

Vaan's startled cry caused Balthier to turn round sharply. (As much as he could in this marsh.) The young boy was stumbling and tipping over, his hands reaching for the older man to steady him. Balthier wanted to move, but it was too late, Vaan's hands latched onto his coat and pulled Balthier down with him into the foul smelling bog.

"That does it!" Balthier scrambled for his gun and then pointed it in Vaan's direction. "Stay absolutely still and this will be painless!"

"That Baknamy just nicked my gil!"

Vaan pointed to a goblin like-creature cackling in the marshes. Through the grasses and dense Mist fog, Balthier saw there were others, maybe six in total.

He took aim and shot one of them with ease. The others screamed, lunged from their hiding places and like feral beasts they howled as they ran towards them. Balthier got off another shot, killing one more of the goblins.

"Don't just sit there!" Balthier shoved Vaan away from him. "Do something!"

Vaan tried to get to his feet, but the bog was holding him down. Balthier got another shot off. Now there were only three Baknamys left. They were getting closer…until…

All three were felled by something slicing through the air. Their little bodies splattered in the mud and once again the air was silent from their hissing screeches.

"Give me my money back you little shit!" Vaan crawled over to the bodies, furious and covered in mud ( and god knows what else) and he began to fumble at the corpse for his gil bag.

Balthier just fumed. He had hoped not to get more covered than he already was, but now as he still sat in the squelching sinking sludge, he knew that hope was dashed, just like his hope to be sitting in a nice comfortable bath relaxing. Damn him for letting Basch approach him!

"Gentlemen…" there was a hint of deep annoyance in Basch's growling tone. "When you've quite finished alerting the whole of the area to our presence…we have work to do."

There didn't appear to be a single speck of mud or dirt on Basch or his armour, save for the small splattering around his boots. Boots which Balthier noted, weren't sinking beneath the muddy ground.

Balthier got to his feet and felt the dripping mud and grasses slide down his back, front and legs. He was not happy. Though… was that a hint of a smile on Basch's face?

"What are we doing here?" asked Vaan, whining. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for the Queen's gift..."

"We are," said Basch. "It is here. Do you not know your old Nabradian folklore?"

"Nah."

"Thought as much. I brought both of you here because this hunt is important. It is not just enough that I kill this creature. It is part of Nabradia's past and revered by so many in Ivalice. There are rituals... blessings and procedures to this hunt… I need... both of you."

"You need us to pray?" asked Balthier. Basch looked straight at the younger Sky Pirate, there was no amused smile now. The anger was there behind that furrowed brow, but Balthier didn't think that Basch would ever really kill him. There was too much honour and goodness in this man.

"No. I need you to help me give this creature an honourable death."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I need the boy to hold the sugar cubes and be the bait."

"Oh... that's all right, then."

Balthier nudged Vaan's elbow. The boy looked up and grinned.

"My money is still all there." he said beaming.

He hadn't listened at all. Vaan had turned off from the moment Basch had mentioned rituals and blessings. He simply waved his gil bag in the air and then attached it back on to his belt. As he trudged off through the bog, Balthier went to follow but as soon as Basch had picked up his Scorpion axe from one of the Baknamy bodies, the knight called for him to halt.

A heavy gloved hand clasped onto Balthier's shoulder and squeezed just a little too tightly.

"Hear this, Balthier," he said. "Now that the boy is out of ear shot. I maybe... a little unwise in the ways and business of Miss Noola's boutique, but I could not stand your blatant disrespect for the Queen. I was angry and I still am that you could think her majesty is just another name in your long list of conquests. I lost my temper and I was…wrong to hit you. Since coming here and after some thinking, I came to realise that you do not intend to pursue Ashelia's affections or to lay with her..."

 _Squeaky! Screech!_

Balthier was wondering when Basch's armour was going to start up again.

"You realised that I didn't, in fact, plan to have sex with her?"

_SCREECH_

"Er, yes. I only wanted to apologise for my shameful outburst. Your methods do have a lot to be desired, but you were only trying to make me angry. To make me admit to something that…"

_Scree. Scree…eeseech._

"Admit to what?" Balthier smiled.

"That…I…" Basch coughed. His armour rattled and made a noise Balthier hadn't heard before.

"That you?"

 _Clang. Clang. Clonk. Screechy._

Basch's head bowed and his jaw locked in a fierce battle of restraint and admittance.

"I…love her. Damn it, Balthier… I… I love her."

Bloody hell, he had finally said it. Balthier grinned. If only Penelo could be here now.

"That took some guts." said the Sky Pirate patting a slimy mud hand on Basch's back. It left a smear on the shiny gleaming metal "We all knew of course. We also know that Ashe feels the same for you. Well done that man! Now it's just a birthday gift away from that first kiss and then the giggling under the bed sheets."

"I love her…but I cannot ever be with her." Basch stated. "It is not for a Knight or Judge Magister to be a Queen's consort…husband or lover. It has never been so nor will it ever be allowed. The Queen has to be married to a lord or prince of noble blood. That is not me. It can never be me and that is why I have always refrained from openly sharing my feelings. I will always honour my vows to serve her…to keep her safe, but I serve Larsa also. I have to be with the young lord and make sure he grows to become the great Emperor Arcadia needs. Ashe… Ashelia can and will cope without me."

That was the only thing Balthier disagreed with. Ashe could never cope without him. No matter what she or anybody said.

"Have you got alcohol in your water canteen?" asked Balthier. "You're not drunk whilst you're admitting to all this? Because you would never have told me. No. You have to be intoxicated."

"No alcohol. Holy water."

"Huh?"

"The canteen, it has Holy water inside. It's quite pleasant. Drinking it gives you a boost and..." Basch took a swig and licked his lips approvingly. "Hmm... it tastes of cherries."

"You drink Holy water often, Magister?" Balthier scoffed. 

"No. We need it for the blessing of the weapons."

"Blessing of the weapons?!" Balthier was starting to worry about what this hunt was to entail. "We're not on some holy crusade are we?"

The hand clenched once more on Balthier's shoulder. This squeeze was a lot harder.

"Oh yes…I almost forgot." Basch smiled, but there was no fondness or happiness behind it. "I don't know why you did it… or how…but that spear is dear to me. It is unique, no other has ever been made in Ivalice. I would like you to return it to me once we get back to Rabanastre. All right?"

Balthier frowned.

"Erm… sure."

"Good. Now… we need to progress away from here and find the route to the Lifeless Strand."

Basch strode onwards, again, his boots never sinking below the wet gross mud. Balthier was just left confused. His spear? Basch thought he had taken his Zodiac?

He would never do such a thing! Well…not to Basch anyhow.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Larsa was like a giddy child when he picked up the letter. He had been waiting for this for quite a while, so he didn't even bother to use the silver letter opener instead ripping the envelope open with his fingers. He took out the letter and began to read. It didn't take long.

The last line made the boy's smile broaden into a big beaming grin.

_We accept the proposal, Emperor Solidor and we look forward to your visit to the palace on Her Majesty's birthday. Our sincerest regards and thanks._

Larsa put the letter down on the table and clapped his hands in joy. There would be nothing to stop him now! He would help make this peace in Ivalice a lasting one and all of the past deeds of his family would be nothing but a sorry shadow. It would be Larsa Solidor who would make history.

Oh how he loved his little schemes!

He got up and the smile vanished immediately. The chair had scraped back so harshly on the floor that the screech ground in his ears. The marks on the floor were deep and horrid, Larsa cursed at such taunting.

"I must think about getting some carpet laid down in here."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Stay still, Vaan!" cried Basch. "Don't taunt her!"

The boy didn't move. The creature circled him, sniffing and snarling, the long silver blade kept bowing down along with the head and Vaan didn't dare move. He didn't want to be slashed open.

Basch had doused his axe with the holy water and even took a quick swig from the bottle, as Balthier read from the scrap of paper, the blessing.

Balthier grabbed at the holy water as well and when he tasted it Basch was right. It did taste of cherries. With a slight hint of strawberry.

"This has to be done quickly, for the other will be along soon and he would no doubt be furied at such an invasion." said Basch, as he flipped the axe to his other hand.

"Is this necessary?" asked Balthier, once he had finished reading the wordy and tongue twisting verse. "It's a fiend! Can't we just kill her?"

"To kill this creature as any other fiend would be an affront to the memory of this place and to what they had once been!" Basch said, as he then began to douse Balthier's guns and bullets with the water. "No, they have to be released not just killed. It is owed to them! Vaan! Keep still!"

Vaan didn't respond, but the proximity of the creature and the unnerving lack of attack from it was scaring him. Why…when they had entered here, did this beast come to him and ignore the others? Why was she sniffing him in this manner?

He tried to just look at what the others were doing, his head jerking to look round the fiend.

"Are you going to help me?!" he yelled. Which was a mistake.

The creature screamed and bared her teeth. A foul snorted breath heaved from her flared nostrils and sent Vaan falling back into the bog. The scream of the fiend echoed all around and to everyone's horror, there was a reply.

Vaan was confused, he looked up and saw that she had raised on her hind legs and was about to come crashing down on top of him. He tried to roll but the ground was too wet and sludgy. He couldn't budge.

Then he heard the shot. Balthier had fired but missed. The fiend spun round and crashed down right next to Vaan's head. Her focus was now on the others.

Vaan got to his knees and saw that Basch was now face to face with this fiend. He had approached her and was holding his weapon in a prepared striking blow. He looked so sad.

"I am so sorry." he said. "I'm sorry for your pain and that you had to endure this. I'm here to help you. I'm here to give you your release."

She bowed her head. Vaan was confused. Did she understand? Was she even listening to the words Basch said?

The striking blow that sent the Judge finally slamming into the dirt, told Vaan otherwise. No, this fiend was still a fiend. It would kill. So too would the other one who now appeared through the mist.

"Bollocks!"

\-------------------------------------------

 

"That's it?!" Vaan screwed his face up in disgust. "We had to sit for two hours, smelling those disgusting corpses? We're all gross and we smell... for _that?_ "

Basch didn't reply. He simply wrapped up the item in a cloth and placed it lovingly in one of his bags. He stood at the two graves and muttered some more words under his breath.

"Part of the ritual." Balthier said. "I don't know why… but Basch insisted on it. When he's finished saying his words we can get back to the ship and have a nice hot shower! There are things in places I don't really want to think about."

"But we killed those things--which Basch seems really upset about--and we came away with no real loot or useful items... just… _that!_ And he's going to give it to the Queen?! She won't be impressed."

"Oh… I don't think that will be the case. You have no idea what he's got there, Vaan. It's a lot better than those cards. A lot better than anything in this world."

"There's nothing wrong with the cards. He sends them to me and Penelo."

"Fran picks up the ones he leaves in the Archades Aerodrome for us. Quite quaint actually, that he thinks of us rogues...though he does address them to Fran and partner."

"Cares enough to make me the bait." Vaan threw the small pouch at the Sky pirate. "What did he douse these with that made them come to me?"

Balthier smiled. The pair of creatures had a heightened sense of smell and the sugar cubes laced with darkness powder was an ingenious lure. It had worked wonders.

Vaan had narrowly missed being trampled by the female as her hind legs kicked the Judge off his feet and it allowed the young teen to really show that he could fight. He had sliced at her hard exterior shell, but unfortunately for him, his weapon hadn't been blessed. It hurt her a little, but not enough.

Vaan was a good fighter, Balthier admitted, but he was the decoy so Basch could fix on the male fiend. The one he was truly after.

"So…" Vaan sighed when Basch still hadn't finished "praying" at the graves. "What have you got the Queen, Balthier?"

"I might have to reconsider my original idea."

"Oh?"

"I think the Queen's birthday might go extremely well and she'll need something to celebrate in the appropriate manner."

"Oh. I just got her some vouchers for Yugri's magic shop."

"Queen Ashelia will love it."

"You think so?"

Balthier laughed. Sarcasm was lost on the boy at times.

Eventually, Basch rose from his knees and joined his two companions. The bag that contained Ashelia's gift was clutched tightly to his side and there was a small sad smile on his face.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You have been of great help."

"Well, next time, tell me I'm the bait!" said Vaan. Basch chuckled and patted the teen on the shoulder.

"You fight well, but you have a lot to learn. It's not always about the kill. Know your enemies… know their purpose and your own and the fight will be righteous."

"Blah blah blah." Vaan swiped some mud that was dripping down his face.

The smile widened on Basch's grimy face.

"That attitude is precisely why I didn't say you were going to be the bait."

"Gents." Balthier swiped the holy water bottle from Basch's belt. "The Strahl awaits! First one back gets to have a shower and all the hot water!"

There was a mad scramble in the dirt. A few punches were thrown and a race ensued between the three men back through the Nabudis wastelands.


	7. Unattending Guest

There was a sound at the door. It was polite and soft. 

Basch turned away and as he approached the door, there was another knock.

Male. This knock was more a confident loud tap against the wood.

"Please, enter."

Larsa entered the room and his youthful face widened in shock.

"You're not ready, Basch?" asked the Emperor.

The Judge was standing in the centre of the room, more than surprised that the Archadian ruler was coming to see him. He had just showered (several showers hadn't managed to get the grime of Nabudis completely off him) and the Emperor had walked in. Basch was only wearing his shorts.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Basch should have been ready first and then he should have gone to Larsa's quarters to escort him to the party. He felt ashamed.

"Forgive me…my lord," he said, turning back around and heading to the far wall to where he had set out three sets of clothing. "I was not aware the times had changed. I should have been prepared earlier."

"The times haven't changed, Magister." the handsome teen smiled. "The commencement of the ball will begin in fifteen minutes. As the ruler of Archadia, I expected to be one of the first announced before the Queen. I had been waiting for you. I did not expect to have to come here and see you still… lacking the proper attire."

"It is six-forty five in the evening?" Basch was dumbfounded. "I lost track of time completely! My apologies! I shall dress immediately!"

There was a pause that caused some concern for Larsa. He walked up behind Basch and when he too saw the clothes before him, Larsa had to chuckle softly to himself.

There were two sets of armour. One was his Judge set, polished and buffed to such an extent that the light was glaring off it in blinding flickers. The other, which was also cleaned and lovingly tended to, was his old Dalmascan Knight's armour, the set he wore when he was in the Order. Larsa could barely look at either of them, for as clean as they were, they glared just too much.

The third set of clothing was what it was. Formal clothing.

Black trousers, a white shirt and boots. There was not a single crease to be seen and the boots were just as polished as his armour. Larsa thought it a good choice as Basch rarely wore anything like this. He would look smart, not frightening or imposing as he would with the armour.

"Is there a problem, Basch?"

"I er…" This stammer was uttered with genuine fear and it was not the apologetic or humble yammers when he tried to be decorous. "I think…maybe…no…there's no problem, my lord."

"Are you sure?" Larsa cupped his hands behind his back. "You're quite hesitant about something."

Basch's eyes were flickering to each set of clothes with worry.

"I don't know which one to adorn for the party," he said. "I know that I have been given a personal invitation, unlike some of the other royals or nobles' aides and servants, but I do not want to over step the bounds of my position. I should just put on my Judge's uniform…leave the helm?"

"You should _always_ leave the helm." Larsa stifled a chuckle. His closest advisor was fretting over appearance, nervous about how he should look for the Queen. "But why wear that? Yes, we agreed for you to escort me and to be announced by your title, however…you are a guest as well."

"I should don my Dalmascan armour then…" Basch nodded. "It would show that I am still a Knight…but…"

"But?"

"It might offend the other Archadians present."

"Erm…how?"

"You're right…no…I should wear my Judge's armour."

By the gods, was he shaking? Larsa couldn't believe the nerves of this man. He was falling to pieces over what to wear and this was not like Basch. Yet, this was not like any party or ball they had attended before. Basch had been invited. Personally. By Ashe.

"Ahhh! You're panicking…you're actually concerned as to how you appear before the Queen. Aren't you?" The cheeky grin couldn't falter from Larsa's face.

There was a _"humph…no….not at all…"_ in response.

"You want to impress her!"

"Smartness is a sign of respect, my lord. I would not…"

"You want to look handsome for her! If that is the case, leave the armour and go with the normal clothes."

"Handso…?" Basch couldn't finish the word. Had Balthier said anything to Larsa since their arrival? Does the Emperor know what Basch had finally (and foolishly) admitted?

"Go with the clothes, my friend. Queen Asheila will be pleased to see you in something other than metal plates."

Larsa could imagine what was now running through this man's mind. Apart from the fear and dread that Basch could ever wear anything that wouldn't protect you against a fiend's razor sharp teeth, there was that battle to put up those barriers. Always those cold protective barriers over his emotions.

_No. It wouldn't be right to please her like that. I am just a guest. I can't overstep my boundaries._

"No." Basch shook his head and staunched over in a humble posture. "It wouldn't be right to please her in such a manner. I am just a guest…I can't overstep my boundaries."

Spot on, thought Larsa. Well almost. Give or take a couple of words.

"In my opinion," said Larsa. "You will be fine with the clothes. It will allow you the chance to relax and be more at ease with the celebrations."

"I cannot."

"Oh by the gods, why?"

"I would not feel comfortable in them."

"You find that black horrid armour comfortable?"

"Aye, my lord."

He actually found those heavy screeching plates of armour bearable? Or was it because he was used to the discomfort it constantly offered it's wearer.

"Then go with the armour. Don't take the helm, but hurry with getting dressed. We should have been there by now."

"I shall be as quick as I can."

"That is good to know." Larsa turned to leave, but he paused at the door. He flicked some of his long hair out of his eyes and Basch did wish that the teen would tie it back or cut it. He looked too much like Vayne. "Oh, Basch…did you find the Queen a gift?"

Basch smiled.

"I did."

"Good. I shall see you outside."

Larsa walked out of the room, playing with the cuffs of his shirt. He didn't know how long he would have to wait.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

There was a sound at the door. This wasn't polite.

There was a hastiness and almost angry sound and vibration to it. It wasn't a couple of bouts against the wood, it was several pounds of frantic and determined whacks.

Female. Irritated and impatient. Youthful female.

"Come in, Penelo."

The door flew open and the young blonde woman rushed in, her face more worried than angry, but those glaring eyes certainly shot off furied stabs.

"Basch! Why aren't you ready?!" she screamed, the folds of her silver dress rustled loudly as her arms flayed about.

Basch had just put on his shin plates, boots and his shirt, and was now preparing to put on his chest piece. He stood looking at Penelo (so grown up and beautiful in her gown and her hair finally hanging loose.) as though there was no problem.

"It takes time to put on armour," he said. "There is a process…do it out of order and the sections will rub, pinch, scrape or poke any part of my anatomy. That is not pleasant, especially with the pieces around my…more delicate areas. Besides…I have time. I've got a few more minutes."

"Huh?!" Penelo shook her head, several curls of blonde hair flopped in her face. She brushed them away with an annoying flick of her hand. "Basch…what time is it?"

"Almost seven?"

"Try almost half past eight!" she screamed.

"That is not possible…" Basch said calmly. "I have to escort Larsa in through…"

"Larsa is already finishing off his main course!"

He had missed dinner?! Basch's mouth hung open in horror. How could so much time have passed with out him knowing?! Why had no one come to get him?! To pester him into going faster?! He'd missed the entrance announcements, the speeches, the first dances (not that he danced), and no doubt all those little cocktail appetisers (with fresh Dalmascan fela and that cheese…) which always preceded the main course, would be gone. He liked those.

"Don't just stand there!" gasped Penelo lobbing a small sheath of metal at him. "Hurry!

"I can't wear that." said Basch handing her back the piece.

She threw it back at him, annoyed that he was being so picky.

"Put it on!"

He handed it back again.

"I cannot!"

"Why?!"

"It's not part of my armour. It's the coaster for the coffee table."

"Oh." Penelo looked at the round coaster and tried to think where she thought it could possibly have fitted on his armour, if it had been part of the ensemble. It wasn't big enough to cover anything. Penelo felt her cheeks burn, she cleared her throat and once again flicked some more of her hair out of her face. A pin must have come loose.

"Get dressed!" she ordered.

"I will." Basch nodded gracefully. "Thank you for alerting me to my…"

"Rotten sense of time keeping? Basch…this is not like you!"

"I know….forgive me. I don't like parties…"

"I forgive you!" Penelo sighed, but she didn't calm down at all. "But Ashe is furious!"

_Screechy!_

Had he just been punched in the stomach? It certainly felt like it. His tardiness had angered the Queen and it wasn't right, especially on her birthday. He started to quicken his pace.

"Penelo…please…go to her majesty and apologise for my lateness. Inform her that I will be along."

"Sure?" Her hands were cupped together and her face was filled with hope, but mixed with concern.

"I am most certain."

"Please come along soon…Ashe hasn't been enjoying the party without you there."

It was so nice of her to lay on the guilt. He had enough of it already.

The door slammed behind her, yet as he continued with his routine, he could hear her voice shouting from outside in the corridor. He could not delay anymore.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

A few minutes later, Basch was ready.

There was a moment when he couldn't decide what cape to wear, the black or the red, but he came to the decision quickly enough, and he tied the black cape around his neck.

_"Leave the helm."_

_"Take it. Hide your face…hide your shame for being so late. Don't show Asheila how weak and disgraced you are."_

_"Leave the helm. Show some respect, you feeble man!"_

He kept picking it up and putting it down, but when it actually dropped from his fingers and landed on the sofa, Basch couldn't bend down and pick it up. He didn't want to.

Now he really was ready.

He strode over to the small table near the door and picked up the gift he had gained for the Queen.

He had endured horrible shopping experiences. He'd been beaten in the Muthru Bazaar, embarrassed in a sex shop and he had even foolishly started a fight…for this gift.

Though it was worth it. Only in Nabudis, acquiring the gift from the tormented souls of the fiends was truly worth it. Holding it in his hands, feeling the leather and the grooves made by the fiend's blade, he felt so humbled.

The mark of Nabradia, the inscriptions that were etched on to one side of the leather, told of their loyalty, of their connection. He wanted to present it to her, knowing that at last Ashe would know his feelings. But she would hate him for what it also represented.

His hands clung on tightly to it, doubts started to emerge…but Basch knew he couldn't back out now. This had to be done. He and Ashe needed this.

He would do it.

Basch took in several deep heavy breaths and went to turn for the door.

His feet wouldn't move.

\-----------------------------------

 

There was a sound at the door.

It was a couple of bored, feeble bangs on the wood. As if they really couldn't be bothered to put any kind of effort into the knock.

Definitely male. Difficult. Who could it be?

"Can I come in?"

Vaan.

Basch didn't respond. He couldn't.

"Basch!"

Eventually, the door was opened without Basch's permission and Vaan came strolling in. He walked up to Basch, who had been staring out the window, unable to move. He just couldn't find his feet.

"Erm…are you okay? Everyone's really worried."

"I…"

"It's ten o clock, Basch. People are already thinking of leaving. Some have, considering Ashe has been…well…she's upset."

"Erm…" What had he done?! Why was this happening?

"Her foul mood has brushed off on some of the others and the party hasn't been the most enjoyable…erm…Basch…have you been standing here all this time?"

Did he nod? Basch wasn't sure.

"You haven't moved at all? But you've been standing there for…?"

"One hour, twenty-eight minutes and forty seconds." replied the Judge.

"Don't you need to pee?"

"I do now. Thank you so much for mentioning it."

"That's not a problem. Want me to bring you a bucket, being as you can't move?"

"No. That will not be necessary."

"I could go and fetch Ashe if you want? You can explain your problem to her. She'll understand."

No. She wouldn't. Basch didn't want her to see him like this. Dammit! Why wouldn't his feet move? Why couldn't he just lift his feet and walk over to the door?

Basch hated to think what he was putting Ashe through. Did his not attending really distress her that much? Her mood would be so foul because of him? No. She would be concerned…worried. She wouldn't be angry.

_Are you fooling yourself? She will be livid._

Ching. Ching. Clunk.

Vaan was flicking something at his armour. The young boy had made himself at home and slumped down onto the sofa. From the small bowl of dried pot pourri, (He had pot pourri in his quarters?) Vaan had picked up some of the large buds and was throwing them at Basch. Yet still, Basch made no move.

"So…what are you going to do now?" asked Vaan. "The party might carry on after everyone else has gone…Penelo wanted all seven of us to have a more intimate gathering. There's special home brew that Penny and I have made…you'll love it. If we can convince the Queen to do it… what do you think?"

One of the smelling buds went too high and dropped down inside Basch's chest piece. He felt it falling down and then come to rest in the groinal area. It was not comfortable.

"I am such a fool." he muttered.

"You do look it…not moving and all."

"I have battled countless fiends. I've seen so much that men would be afraid of and I've endured the wounds from blades and claws. Yet I can't bring myself to attend a simple party."

"Love does that to you."

"I…"

"Balthier told everyone. He's not pleased, I think you've ruined his plans."

Plans? The Sky Pirate had made plans? That concept only made Basch feel worse.

_Ching. Ching. Clunk._ Another dried lavender smelling lump joined the other inside his armour.

"Why are you throwing those at me?"

"Is it making you angry?"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Trying to make you move."

It wasn't working.

"I would cease now if I were you." Basch was feeling the irritation creep into his voice. He also felt five more large fragrant chunks of pot pourri fall down his armour.

"Do you want me to get you that bucket now?"

Basch needed someone who would be helpful in this situation. He thought of requesting Larsa's presence here, but the teen Emperor needn't be inconvenienced even more than he was already. Basch certainly didn't want Ashe to know, and Penelo would be hysterical also. That left only one person.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch Fran," said Basch. He hadn't noticed he'd been clenching his fists. His nails were starting to break his skin.

"Oh…" said Vaan getting up. "If you think she will be able to help."

"Only if Balthier doesn't come along. Then yes, Fran will be able to help."

"Okay. Will do."

Vaan casually strolled out, whistling. The door slammed behind him.

"Vaan!" Basch called out in vain. "You forgot the bucket!"

The boy didn't hear.

 

\------------------------------------

 

"You cannot move at all?"

"At first it was just my feet, but now…I can't move anything."

Basch wished he could now, especially so he could take a punch at Fran's laughing partner.

Basch had said to Vaan that Balthier shouldn't come along. This whole situation was embarrassing enough already, without having to add this man's hysterical mirth on top of it!

The Sky Pirate was sitting on the sofa, playing with the Judge's helm, occasionally wiping the tears of laughter from his cheeks.

"I can see no ailments about you that would halt you like this," said Fran as she bent down to check and inspect Basch's boots. Her nose crinkled slightly as the slight wafting of lavender came from a certain area, but it didn't deter her. "There are no spells or powders…nothing. I am sorry, Basch."

"So this is just me then?" Basch focused on speaking to Fran, rather than allowing Balthier's laughter anger him. "I am just being a complete and utter fool and this is my nerves. Is that right?"

"Unfortunately. Yes." said the Viera. "Some men do get like this. I've seen it before."

"I am not like most men," said Basch. "I do not cower at the thought of battle or shy away from an attack by a fiend. I…"

"You go all weak in the knees and blubber like a love struck teenager when the Queen is concerned," said Balthier. He placed the helm on the sofa and got to his feet. The Sky pirate was dressed in a dark green suit that was more elaborately stitched and tailored than his usual attire, and it matched his own noble flare. His hair was slicked back and there was a waft of cologne as he walked past. "Because you love her! That is understandable to be in a position such as this! You've got to let things get back to normal, naturally."

"I have been here for nearly two and a half hours, Balthier," said Basch. "Nothing has gone back to normal. I don't see why I have allowed this to happen!"

"It is love, my dear fellow. You have a serious case of it." Balthier clapped his gloved hands together and rubbed them in glee.

"Unfortunately for Basch and the Queen," said Fran, gently smoothing some tiny creasing in her dark blue dress. "There is no cure for their problem. There cannot be a way for them to be together and heal their condition."

"Actually, there might just be!" Balthier had a devious glint in his eye. "I have to make amends to my plan once again, but it could work! Fran, would you be a love and go and get our beloved sovereign?"

"NO!" Basch yelled. A little too loudly. The room vibrated? Or was that just the ringing in his ears at such volume. "No…you cannot get her ladyship. I have…other…needs that are…more important."

There were some blank looks from both of them. Fran shrugged her shoulders, the strap of her dress slinking off a bare shoulder. Basch didn't want to spell it out for them too much.

"I have been standing here for nearly three hours and I have to…I have…"

"Ahhh!" The smile broadened on Balthier's face. He backed over towards the door. "That is a problem I'd love to help with but... I'm busy. I'v got plans to rearrange!"

"Please! I'm humiliated enough as it is!" said Basch. He tried to move his hands, but even they wouldn't budge. "I will not be allowed to…..do this to myself."

"Sorry, old chap. No can do." snapped Balthier. 

"I wasn't talking to you!" Basch frowned. "I was asking if Fran would be so kind as to…?"

"FRAN?!" Balthier was livid. No more so than when he saw her nodding.

"I will help you, Basch," she said. "Balthier…perhaps you should go and get the Queen."

For the first time in a long while, the Sky Pirate was absolutely lost for words. Was that jealousy on his young red blushing face? Basch smiled. It wasn't often that he saw Balthier so flummoxed.

"Erm…Fran…can we discuss this?"

"I don't have time to talk to you, Balthier. I must assist Basch. Do not fear, young one. He doesn't have anything I haven't seen before."

Fran bent down on her knees in front of Basch. The sight of the Viera in such a position was too much for Balthier to handle so he turned and walked out. The door slammed quite loudly.

If Fran was uncomfortable in such a position with him, she wasn't showing it. Though Basch knew this Viera creature to be more mature in dealing with this crisis.

"What do I do?" asked Fran as she stared straight at his crotch.

"Have you got the diagram?"

Fran looked around and then took a piece of paper from the coffee table.

"Read and follow the instructions."

"Very well. Pull off clasp A….then clasp C….before unclipping clip D and…which one is clasp A?"

"The one on my right."

"Very well…then unclasp clasp B, clip B and turn toggle C anti-clockwise. This is rather complicated, Basch."

"I can take this off in less than ten seconds, well you have to be able to in such emergencies. But….any speed or haste you can muster, will be greatly appreciated, Fran."

"Of course." Fran stared once more at the diagram.

\-----------------------------

 

"I thank you for your assistance, Fran," said Basch. He felt so much more relieved and he was quite happy. Fran was the right person to have helped him, for she didn't make any rude comments, laugh, snigger, point or try anything sexual. She just…pointed everything in the right direction and did not allow herself to be embarrassed. Because she was so mature about it…Basch felt a lot more at ease.

"That was no problem, Basch." Fran bowed her head graciously. "I hope that you will be able to move soon. It might be a good idea to think of something else other than the Queen."

"Balthier has gone to fetch her… hasn't he?"

The dread came back. Fran nodded.

"Don't worry…I will have a word with her."

"Thank you, once again Fran. I count you a true friend. It…was…not in the least bit awkward."

"I am glad you felt the same way." Fran, holding on to his hands, squeezed them affectionately. "Basch…don't let go. I mean of the Queen…not my hands."

"Oh."

"I see no way for you two to be accepted together by those others than ourselves. But if you have brought her what I think it is…then there should be a small chance. For one night. Don't let her go."

"Thank you."

Fran slipped away from Basch's grasp and left him on his own.

When the door gently shut and she could no longer see him, Fran leaned against the wall and let out a long relieved sigh. There was sweat forming on her brow and her ears were twitching madly.

Had Basch noticed?

Fran couldn't believe how she was keeping so calm. For Basch Fon Ronsenberg was indeed not like other men. He was much larger in life than Fran ever thought…and the deviousness inside her wished she could have told him the truth to his current predicament. But she thought of Ashe.

What fool of a woman would she be to not fight for this man? He was everything that should be a man. Handsome, strong, loyal and honourable, romantic…he was man. Ashe shouldn't let him go.

There had to be a way to get the two of them together. Other than Balthier's idea.

\----------------

 

There was no knock. No request to enter this room.

For this person didn't need it.

The door flew open with a huge crash and the silence that followed told Basch it could only be one person.

She came to stand in front of him and his heart soared.

She was so beautiful. Angry, but so heart achingly beautiful.

It had been too long. Four years had been more than kind for her. She looked heavenly.

Ashe's hair was long, flowing past her shoulder and bouncing in soft blonde waves. The dress she wore was a black low cut gown, etched with silver flowers along the edges. It was sleek and clinging to every curve of her luscious body. The slit up the side showed off her leg, her back was bare except for the laces that crossed over her skin and Basch could see the rise and fall of her chest with every angry breath she took. 

This was his Queen. This was the woman he loved and Basch knew he was a fool to have stayed away for too long.

The silence was hurtful. It lingered on until at last, she spoke.

"Judge Magister. Your absence was sorely noted tonight, " she said, the anger lined with severe disappointment. "Are you injured? Does some malady cripple you?"

Basch was so ashamed to hear her like this. He hated himself for ruining her special day. He couldn't reply. 

"You didn't come to my party, Magister. Has something happened for you to want to avoid me, so?"

Again, Basch could not answer her question. 

"Do you not have anything to say to me, Basch?"

_I'm sorry, Highness. I'm so very sorry about tonight, for the years gone by and for what I know I must do. I have let you down, I've hurt you, so I will leave for Archadia tonight._

"Happy birthday, Highness."

It was all that his aching throat could utter.


	8. All the Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ashelia confronts Basch and the truth comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Here is the last chapter of this story. I have been distracted by other things and I actually forgot that I still had this chapter to post up! So my apologies for those who have been waiting. 
> 
> This and the inscription on Basch's gift is inspired also by the song All the Miles by Runrig. 
> 
> \------------------------------

_"Happy Birthday?!"_

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Those words he had uttered were so wrong, that if it had been possible, Ashe's anger increased a hundred-fold.

With her hands resting on her hips and the livid frown on her red flushed face, the Queen approached Basch in such a rage that he thought she would slap him again. Possibly a lot harder than last time. Her hands remained gripping her sides, though her fingers tapped irritably on her hips as if they were just itching to reach out and release her anger.

"Happy birthday?!" Ashe shook her head making the long ringlets of hair bounce around her shoulders. "It has been far from a happy birthday, Judge Magister!"

_Oh hell. She was using his title and not his name. This was very serious._

"I'm sorry that it has been so." he murmured, avoiding her incensed gaze as best he could. He looked down at his boots and only saw his saddened gaze looking back at him. The boots were very clean though.

"That still doesn’t change the fact that you ruined my party."

 _If I could chastise myself right now, I would,_ thought Basch.

"I'm sorry, Highness. I make no excuses for my lack of attendance and my shameful beha…"

"Do you know what I had to endure?!" Ashe sharply interrupted Basch.

Was it worse than having to go shopping and being mistaken for Penelo's father? Could it have been as painful as being attacked by frantic escaping Chocobo chicks?

"I had hoped you'd be there!" Ashe threw her hands up in a furious gesture. "You were the one person I was relying on to be at this party and instead you've been… standing here all night?"

"I can't move."

"Do you know, Magister…what I had to tolerate this evening, whilst you were here?"

Basch tried to shake his head, but it was futile. He murmured a _no_

"Let me tell you." She began to circle him as she talked of her woeful evening.

He heard of the never-ceasing squabbling from the council members, unwanted and sickening proposals of marriage (mainly from stuck up and snobby noble mothers on behalf of their sons.) and tedious conversations with people she didn't know or even want to know. She never got the chance to spend time with Larsa, Balthier or the others, no one let her. They didn't allow her to enjoy herself and Ashe was engulfed by more duties and responsibilities as the night went on. The weight became unbearable, she was suffocating with all their pettiness.

"And do you know, Al-Cid insisted on breathing down my neck every second! He was like a magnet for he was always latching onto me! When I finally accepted a dance with him, I had to keep his hands from touching my bottom all the time! Why I didn't slap him…I don't know!"

 _Bastard!_ Basch had never disliked Al-Cid but the fact the man was 'latching on' to Ashelia was making him angry. Jealous. Now, at last, there was an excuse to maybe challenge him to a duel…the honourable way of kicking the crap out of someone.

The Judge Magister was seething with jealousy, but he knew that he was the cause of all this. Ashe had to fight off the Rozzarian man's affections because he wasn't there. He had been the one person who could have kept all these people away and be allowed to stay close himself.

"You weren't there, Magister. I am so disappointed."

She was more than that and it hurt to know. It hurt to see her so upset like this. 

What could he say? That he couldn't move because he was so afraid of seeing her after all these years? That he had been right about those fears as he gazed upon a woman who outshone even his dreams of her?

"I wish I could explain," he said. "I don't know how to…"

Ashe stopped pacing in front of him and once again there was that piercing angry gaze in her blue eyes.

"I felt like such a fool!" she snapped. "I allowed these people to constantly hound me and instead of dealing with it myself…I nodded along, smiled and accepted it with good graces! I've got a splitting headache and I deserve it! Why did I think that you would be any help?"

"I know not, Majesty." Basch cleared his throat, and he hoped that what he would say next, would alleviate some of this wretched tension.

It had been four years, seven months, two weeks, five days, twenty-three hours and forty-five seconds, that Basch had seen Ashe last.

Now in his forties, this Judge Magister was indeed going a little grey, he was starting to feel the weight of his armour getting heavier each day and old wounds were coming back and plaguing him just as much as when he had received them.

Ashe was different. Age had made her exquisite.

"You…you look beautiful, Highness."

There was a slight falter of the anger in her eyes, she was startled by his words, so startled in fact that the hand that had been itching to lash out, did. His face smarted painfully from the slap, but it wasn't him who recoiled with horror at the act.

Ashe had covered her mouth with a trembling hand and her eyes glazed over with stinging tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, as her other hand went to gently touch his cheek where she had slapped him. "I don't know what came over me!"

"It quite all right."

He felt her shiver when her fingers touched his stubbled cheek and he couldn't help but react to her touch as well. If the smack had been hard, this caress through his beard was so full of tenderness that Basch ached to reach up and take hold of it, to press it against his face and keep it there.

Yet he still couldn't move.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've had a miserable time and blaming it all on you was wrong of me. "

"I would have kept them away, highness. If I had been there…I would have…even Al-Cid."

Ashe scrunched up her face in disgust and shuddered.

"Basch, he was so clingy! I mean really clingy! Argh!" Ashe pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders as she walked over to the window. 

However, it seemed the Queen knew Basch more than he did. Before he could even say anything she had turned around and pointed a finger directly at him.

"Yes, Al-Cid was gross and touchy-feely, but under no circumstances are you start any disagreements or confrontations with him. He is now the leader of Rozzaria."

"And if I believe he was wrong in his behaviour? That he disgraced you by such indecent touching and…holding?" Basch asked. "Can I not challenge him to a duel?"

"You would do that?"

"Aye."

"But, duels are only for disputes between suitors or…" Ashe stopped in midsentence and then she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. "Judge Magister Fon Ronsenberg…are you implying that you wish to be one of my suitors?"

_Shit! She's using my title AND my real name and she's smiling…this is really serious!_

"I er…I erm…well…I'm not…" Were his cheeks burning from the slap or the discomfort that he was and had been feeling since Ashe walked into the room? "…to be honest…it's not…I can't say…"

"Basch?!"

"I will leave Al Cid alone. Besides, I don't think having me as a suitor would be terribly wise."

"Oh."

The disappointment was obvious immediately. Her eyes looked to be on the brink of crying and once again that hand was twitching at her side. Her jaw clenched firmly as her skin flushed red with upset, but instead of lashing out, Ashe stormed away from his field of vision. When the door slammed shut with a bang, 

Basch's hopes were dashed.

\------------------------------------------

 

"You did WHAT?!"

Vaan backed straight into the wall and the glass of homebrew ale nearly dropped from his hands. Penelo was furious. She had been all night and that anger had been directed at someone else. Until now.

Vaan was having to feel the brunt of his best friend's full fury plus the alcohol intoxication. It didn't help when Balthier started laughing.

"It was only meant to delay him for an hour." he winced as she began to poke him hard on the chest. "Y'know, be fashionably late as you ladies are so keen to be. Then Ashe would be all swoony when he finally arrived and be 'Oh! My hero!' Right?"

"But he never turned up!" Penelo cried.

"I thought it was only a basic disable potion, Penny! Honest! I had no idea that it would gradually stop him completely! Though it was kinda funny to see him there."

"You did nothing to help? You said nothing?"

"Do you have any Chronos Tears on you? I certainly don't!"

"Well, you buy these new-fangled potions on sale in Muthru and this is what you get! You don't know what they put in those bottles!"

"Nor did they reveal themselves," said Fran. "I saw no traces or remnants of a spell…these new potions are devious, even to Viera's eyes."

"Did anything else reveal themselves to you, Fran dear?" asked Balthier mischievously. He walked past her and ran a single finger up one her furred ears. Fran shivered and squirmed in her seat, but the smile always told him she liked it.

"Plenty enough," she replied.

"And? Is he more of a man than I?"

"Considerably more."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"He's not the man I am looking for either."

"There we go!" Balthier grinned as he finally got the answer he wanted. "Another drink?"

Fran nodded gracefully and the two Sky pirates slowly edged their way towards the small keg of homebrew ale near the window.

"Let me get this straight, Vaan," said Larsa, who hair was a little ruffled, his cheeks were rosy and he was having difficulty keeping still. "You doused my Judge Magister's armour with a supposedly harmless but new liquid form of the magic spell Disable, but because of it's questionable origins, it had mutated into a very strong Stop potion…which is why Basch has been standing dead still unable to do a thing in his guest quarters for almost six hours?"

Vaan nodded.

"But don't tell Ashe that." said the young man pressing a finger to his lips. "She'll kill me."

" _That_ would be a definite. "

Penelo stepped aside and Vaan eventually saw that the Queen herself had returned. She was standing in the huge doorway and she looked extremely pissed off. 

Her arms were folded across her chest and each slow step she took to approach Vaan echoed on the polished floor.

There was an uneasy smile on the face of the Queen and all Vaan could do was smile nervously back. Vaan had been at the receiving end of more than one of Ashe's retorts but he knew that he had definitely gone too far. The twenty-one-year-old was waiting for the lecture and berating, but instead, Ashe rested her hand delicately on his shoulder.

"So, this is your doing." Ashe shook her head with dismay. "And Basch thought it was because of him. Well, you are going to the Supplies to get a few Chronos tears and release him. You will also explain to the Magister why you ruined the party. I'm sure he will understand."

"But…but…"

"He'll kill you." Penelo cheered up immensely. "Serves you right for interfering!"

"But you do it all the time!"

"I'm a lady." Penelo did a little spin in the air and then downed the rest of her own drink. "We're allowed."

"Thank you so much, Vaan for making my evening so enjoyable." The queen's voice dripped with sarcasm, however, she turned around and focused a warning glare towards Balthier. "I hope no one else has tried to do anything insane."

"We don't try, princess." Balthier gave a courtly bow. "We do! The insane is what makes life fun!"

_Gods! Why does Balthier still call her that?! She is Queen!_

"Fun. We shall see if it is when I find out what you've done." Ashe sighed. "I am tired and worn. I am retiring for the night. This has been a truly awful birthday."

"It might improve." said Larsa, approaching Ashe and gently taking hold of her hand. "I too regret not spending time with you thish…this evening. But I have a belief that events will take a turn for the best." 

"As ever, Larsa... your optimism never seems to falter, but I do not share such high hopes after today." 

"I hope that you may feel differently, soon. Good night, your majesty."

"Good night, Larsa." Ashe bowed her head in gratitude. "Please don't drink anymore. You're still not the right age yet."

"I not pished…I've barely touched a drop."

In a blink of an eye, Penelo's hand whipped Larsa's mug from his hold, much to the emperor's dismay.

As suddenly as she had appeared, the twenty-three-year-old Queen of Dalmasca left her friends in the ballroom, unknowing and unprepared for what awaited her.

\----------------------------------

It was at least two in the morning, no longer Asheila's birthday, but Basch was determined to present to her his gift. After frightening young Vaan to a quivering mess (which was fun), Basch felt so relieved that he could move and that it wasn't his own stupid emotions that paralyzed him. He got out of his armour that felt so uncomfortable and slipped into the suit of clothes that he had picked out before. Showered (once again) and with his hair slicked back, Basch plucked up the courage to seek out the Queen. Yes, he thought that she would be asleep by now, but would it be so terrible to wake her at this hour?

Basch was not expecting Ashe's lady in waiting to be frantically rushing other maids around in the corridor that lead to the Queen's bedroom. It was the old woman's chaotic squealing and the panic in the younger maid's faces that told Basch something was wrong. He approached the lady in waiting, clutching the paper wrapped gift.

"Is something wrong, Ma'am?" asked Basch. The old woman's panic calmed at the sight of him.

"Magister Fon Ronsenberg…I'm glad you're here. Her Majesty is still up and is fraught with anger! I have never known her to be so incensed! I know that seeing you would help!"

Basch was extremely wary. This woman, in all the years of service with Ashe, never allowed men to go near her room. Not even Knights. Yet she was willing to allow Basch to do so now?  
"I shall do my best."

His hand rapped on the door and within seconds there was a reply for him to enter.

When he did, Basch was not expecting to see Ashe in the way she was.

Out of her dress, Ashe was now wearing a long silk dressing gown and pacing up and down her room, infuriated. Once again, Basch found himself stifled at her presence, as her gown, though tightly tied around her body, accentuated her goddess-like form. Her hair fluttered like feathers around her shoulders, her hips swayed seductively with each step she took and although her face was a picture of rage, Basch noticed the frailty and anguish she was truly feeling. His heart went out for this woman, it was supposed to have been a celebration of her birth and all she had received was angst. Though, when she saw him enter, Ashe's pain seemed to lessen. The sparkle returned in her blue eyes and a small curl appeared at the side of her lips.

"Basch." Her voice sounded so hopeful and relieved. "What brings you here?"

"You." his voice breathed. "There is something…worrying you?"

The hope was replaced by seething anger.

"Balthier." The name was uttered with such loathing.

"Ah."

"He's stolen all my nightwear."

"Oh."

"They’ve been replaced by a single… erm… well… let's just say this item of clothing doesn't cover much."

"I see."

"He's been shopping at Madame Nola's again. When I find him, there will be trouble.” 

The "shopping" trip with Balthier haunted Basch's mind once again. Though instead of becoming perspired by fear, a hot sticky sweating film of arousal slid down his back. He had seen the termed "nightwear" in that shop and most of them were made up of extremely little material.

"I shall go and…"

"No!" Ashe walked over to him and her hand delicately pressed on his own. "I shall deal with him in my own way. But…you….you have…"

She had eyed the package in Basch's other hand. Her fingers caressed the crinkling paper and an endearing smile appeared on her face. The first genuine show of pleasure she had shown in a long while.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a…it's a gift, highness." Basch felt his hands trembling. "For you. For your birthday."

"My birthday was yesterday."

"It is still for you."

Her fingers moved slowly over his to release his hold on the package. The connection of their skin tingled, they felt the denials they had both held and the restrictions placed by the council on relations between classes. They wanted to embrace, they wanted to tear away in fear. But Ashe eventually took the present from her Knight and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Ashe sounded like a child again, giddy at the prospect of an exciting gift. "I've not received anything like this…can you give me a clue?"

"Only that there is a story behind it." Basch found his voice confident as he spoke. "One you know too well."

Ashe didn't ask any more questions. Her worries disappeared completely as her fingers gently tore at the paper surrounding her new birthday present. When the last shreds fell to the floor, she was left holding a long coiling brown strip of leather. It was only the age of the leather and the ancient inscription from Nalbina that was embedded on to it, which made the tears finally fall down her cheeks. Ashe nearly fell to the floor as her mouth whispered the words etched on the strip. She could barely breathe.

"Where the fire meets the sky. I still dream you by my side. I feel I always will. You never left me all the miles. You were with me all the way."

Basch forgot all his fears. He couldn't be merely a servant or Knight in her service anymore. He was a man who loved her with every inch of his being and so he wrapped his arms around her and began to retell the story he had spoken to Ashe in her childhood.

 

"A gift of a pair of creatures were offered for the princess of Nalbina. Beings revered and blessed. The Leynir. They were bound to their owners and connected with their mates through minds and souls. They could never be parted by distance, always sensing their presence and connection through the miles of Ivalice. The princess cared deeply for this gift, she loved nothing more…except for the man who was the beating of her heart. A man she was not betrothed to.  
In the time of war, she gave her love the male Leynir, as a token of her neverending affection. He took his charge to battle. He dressed it in armour and around the blade on its head he wrapped a vow of his parting words to the princess. Little had either of them known, that the Leynir had felt their ardour and connected all four of them. So, when he fell in death, the scream of the male Leynir reverberated in its mate's mind. The princess felt her love's death as well. She heard his last thoughts of her. While the pain of losing their loved ones, was hard and ongoing, it was eased when the Wargod's band from the Male Leynir was returned to the princess. She wrapped it around the female Leynir's blade and faint memories and feelings of their loved ones seeped through the band. Giving them a comfort until the end of their days."

She was crying. She couldn't stop. Her whole body was shaking as he held her and it seemed she wouldn't end. Ashe clung onto him, the Wargod's Band wrapped around her arm and she squeezed him with all her strength. Then with a shaking touch, Ashe took hold of Basch's chin and pointed it down towards her. Her lips quivered, her mouth gasped as after all these years, they locked together and merged in an aching clinch.

The silk belt of her dressing robe slipped to the floor. The rest of the gown sank off her shoulders. Basch was left with a naked Queen in his arms, her skin felt so smooth and warm but his doubts were screaming out to him. Pull away. This is not right.

"Basch. Don't stop touching me."

His fingers stroked through her long hair and he placed a kiss once more on her lips before enveloping his aching body to hers.

They fell and together they gave in to what couldn't be denied.

The world around and beyond them didn't seem to matter anymore.

\-------------------------------

She had been lying next to him, watching him sleep, for two whole hours. Ashe had never felt more content and happy as she was earlier, but just seeing Basch dreaming came very close. He barely moved, he didn't even snore, though occasionally there would be a deep growl or sigh from his lips, he was so peaceful she didn't want to disturb him.

For four years she had waited to see Basch Fon Ronsenberg, though she never expected to see this much. His body was a map of scars, there didn't seem to be a single place on him that was wasn't marked. Though when Ashe first saw him naked, she saw that Basch was not ashamed of any of them.

She briefly ran a finger across the one scar that marked over the corner of his eye and she brushed some of his sweat-drenched hair off his face. Planting a brief yet tender kiss on his lips, she slipped out from under the covers and having found her gown, placed it around her own pleasured and aching body.

Earlier was the moment of her life that she would always treasure. But now, Ashe feared that once again, Basch would leave with Larsa to go back to Archades. 

How long would it be for him to return?

She couldn't bare waiting four years or four hours to see him again.

Ashe found the Wargod's Band on the sill by her window and as the leather wrapped around her hands, Ashe felt the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She didn't want Basch to leave.

Then she noticed the envelope. It had been there on her dresser last night as she had prepared for the party, but Ashe hadn't opened it or even wanted to. 

Strangely enough, she hadn't noticed that Larsa's own personal seal was on the back. Larsa had written a note to her?

The queen opened it with her own fingers, cursing as the sharp edge of the paper cut her skin, and then she began to read.

\----------------------------

_Queen Asheila B'nargin Dalmasca._

_I am sixteen years old now. I've have learned so much and I know that I will always continue to learn and grow. At this age, I know what it is like when the pressure from the Senate or council continues to hound you about marriage and future heirs. I get it all the time, they won't leave me alone. Yet, I am fortunate to have in my service a man who supports me and gives me advice._

_But I confess to you that every day I feel guilty. Guilt for taking this man away from you. He was your protector first, your Knight and I know that you love him. He, in turn, has never forgotten the vows he took in the Order._

_His disgrace and torture at Vayne's command had almost lost Dalmasca a true hero. The truth is known now to all in Ivalice (how we avoided a war on that issue, I'll never know!) and his honour was restored. The people of Dalmasca still love him and respect him._

_Yet, the rules of marrying royalty do clearly state that the suitor has to be of noble blood. It is a rule that those bureaucrats have always insisted upon! Yet, I have talked to my Senate and sent letters to the Rozzarian council and your own. Being as Basch is a hero in Dalmasca, I proposed that there cannot be a more noble suitor for their Queen. They didn't agree at first, but I managed to change their minds._

_So, Asheila…I am pleased to inform you that you have the blessings of all the leaders of Ivalice, the council and senates…you have the blessings of your people to marry Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg._

_I'll just have to start interviewing for a new Judge._

_Hope this makes you happy._

_Your pal….Larsa._

\-----------------------------------------------

_Hope this makes you happy?_

Ashe smiled and walked back to the bed. She took off her gown and ripped the covers off her sleeping lover.

_Hope this makes you happy?_

She rested herself gently on top of him and she instantly felt his hands stroking her back.

His eyes eventually opened and a smile spread across his face.

_Hope this makes you happy?_

Ashe bent down, feeling Basch become fully awake beneath her and she kissed him with all the love she had.

_Hope this makes you happy?_

That comment was an understatement.

\--------------------------------------

It was midday when the strange sight caught the attention of all those in the palace. People actually had to stop and stare, just to make sure they weren't going crazy. Some curious maids even followed the creature all the way through the maze-like corridors to the bedrooms. They tried not to laugh as it staggered, swayed and fell over more than once during this epic journey, but they couldn't help it as the expletives ran continuously from its little lips.

At last, the Moogle propped up against one of the doors, a long silver, and polished spear. It then addressed the maids nearby.

"Can you ladies make sure that Fon Ronsenberg gets this…kupo? I found that some snot-nosed kid had nicked it from my lost property box in the Sandsea."

The two maids nodded. The Moogle seemed pleased about this and then proudly trundled away, swinging his arms and muttering under his breath.

"Zodiac spear. Pah! Ivalice's Weapon of the Year award ten years in a row? Pah! It's way overrated!"


End file.
